Un nuevo Mundo
by Miok.H
Summary: Eres una chica a la cual le han roto el corazón, pero una visita sin premeditar a un oráculo, solo porque tenias curiosidad, te teletransporta al mundo que siempre has soñado ¿que encontraras? O mejor dicho ¿ Con quien te encontraras?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas minna-san! Pues aquí les comparto este fic..Pues este es un fic donde tu...si Tu...La que estas leyendo eres la protagonista!...Pues que puedo decir es mi segundo fic...Por favor si tienen alguna critica constructiva o no constructiva...la recibiré con gusto :3...Espero que les guste! :D ...Ahm ademas les agradezco a mis sempai Xiang y G-chan.. de la Pagina Yo Adoro Leer Fic *Con eso les hago promocion*...Y bueno ahora si disfruten!

*pensamientos*  
-dialogo-

Estaba en el centro comercial con mi mejor amiga, la única persona que ha estado a mi lado en los peores y mejores momentos a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos nos odiamos y ahora…pues somos inseparables, solo que ella y yo nos vemos muy poco ya que la universidad nos tiene a ambas atareadas pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora ya que me estoy ganando un gran regaño de parte de ella….

-De verdad te lo dije (TN)! No le creas! Eso de 'Estaba visitando una amiga' era raro, desde que le dijiste que no ibas a tener sexo con él, empezó a distanciarse de ti!

-Pero…es que yo lo amaba y confié en él y ..Snif snif….

-YA! CÁLMATE! ES UN HOMBRE! HAY MUCHOS EN ESTE MUNDO! Mejor vete con tus "amores platónicos" del anime o mejor dicho tus dibujitos chinos.

-Hey! No son dibujitos chinos y ya que como lo dijiste, pudo ser mi primer amor pero no voy a permitir que esto me derrumbe…Además como bien lo dijiste Yashiro me va a consolar y Ren….ah y Reino…mm y Sho…no Sho no, él fue muy malo con Kyoko- Hice un mohín cuando decía la última frase.

-Okeyy entonces si con ellos pero siempre le haces bullying al tal Sho-En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de la loca (mi mejor amiga) y la escuche hablar

-Hola? Ehh, de verdad? Ya voy… Espérame, me despido de la desquiciada de Lalalandianime y voy contigo-

Note como se le iluminaban los ojos a mi confidente e inmediatamente supe que la llamada había sido de su novio el cual no me caía muy bien que digamos, pero no puedo refutarle a ella ya que el corazón de esa lunática le pertenece a ese chico, y aunque ese tipo no la hubiera llamado ella se tendría que haber ido tarde o temprano ya que tenía una cena con su familia

-Ya te vas? –Hice carita de perro abandonado para que se quedara un rato más

-Sip, debo irme él me está esperando

-Hai, tranquila ya me has dicho que te ibas antes-

Me despedí de ella y entonces empecé a merodear por el Centro Comercial ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y aun no quería irme a casa, di algunas vuelta y encontré una tienda de anime cosa que es muy extraño en mi ciudad ya que si a mucho sabía de una, al verla quede maravillada y ya sabía para que sería mi próxima ida a comprar, pero no me quede mucho tiempo ya que estaba cerrada.

Seguí caminando cuando vi un gran letrero que decía "Oráculo Dimensional, si eres el/la elegid " *Mmm, interesante, quiero ver..*. Decidí entrar la curiosidad me mataba.

-Buenas? Hay alguien?

-Pasa querida, te ves y te siento muy triste que pasa?

-*Como demonios lo supo!* Eh…no lo estoy, para nada, estoy completamente feliz- Esbocé una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió mirándome con simpatía…

-Siéntate, dime cuál es tu deseo y te lo cumpliré ya que me caes bien.

-*Mmm ella es muy cómica, pero pensémoslo, al menos no me va a cobrar, ya se iré al mundo de Skip Beat* Jajaja si claro, pero bueno te lo digo, me gustaría ir al mundo de Skip Beat!-

La ultima oración la dije con mucho entusiasmo, ya que amo a Skip Beat, en ese momento Bruja-san me contesto.

-Está bien, a la media noche de hoy estarás en ese mundo, pasaras a tu dimensión deseada.

-Jajaja, okeyy, muchas gracias de todos modos y hasta luego-

Me despedí de Bruja-san y salí apresurada ya se me había hecho tarde pero de todos modos me quedo resonando sus palabras parecía muy convincente pero es algo imposible, seguí con mi camino, llegue a casa, cene con mis padres y fui a mi habitación termine mis deberes de la Universidad, me di un baño ya que estaba cansada, me lave los dientes me di cuenta de la hora y en ese momento me llamo mi mejor amiga la salude y ella me conto acerca de su cena con su familia y me conto de su novio:

-Jajajaja de verdad? (Inserta un recuerdo cómico de algún hombre) Tu novio es muy chistoso creo que me está empezando a caer bien pero bueno dejando a un lado el bullying a tu novio, supieras lo que me paso en el Centro Comercial, después de que te fuiste, di una vuelta por este y encontré un Oráculo y como sabes bien lo curiosa que soy entre y me encontré con una Bruja y ella me dijo que me iba a llevar al mundo de Skip Beat ya que le simpatizaba- En ese momento la demente soltó la carcajada

-Jajajajaja le creíste? Qué tal que sea una estafadora y te haya robado-

\- Naaaa…Solo llevaba el dinero para el bus y mi teléfono….y por lo del mundo tampoco lo creí, es completamente imposible. Bueno desquiciada creo que es hora de ir a dormir ya son las 11 pm y mañana tengo clase temprano y de ahí saldremos a la práctica y no he preparado mi maleta…la preparo mañana…

-Okeyy bye bye! Que te vaya excelente en el viaje me traes un recuerdo-

-Hai hai, Descansa!- Colgué el teléfono me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir….

*Tiempo después*  
-Mmm-Me revolví en mi "cama" que se sentía muy extraña, que yo recuerde mi cama es mullida y excelente para dormir ella ha sido mi primer amor desde que la conocí hace 3 años, pero mi cama estaba ahora muy dura es como si durmiera en el suelo, luego sentí una ventisca que me hizo temblar así que tantee en busca de mi segundo amor es decir mi cobija, al no encontrar decidí abrir los ojos lentamente hallándome en un lugar que no conocía, era un pasillo, mire a mi alrededor y vi una puerta , luego vi una placa dorada que se me hacía familiar, así que me acerque a gatas a ella y la lei

-Presidente de LME Takarada Lory-*Ah solo es el despacho del presidente* pensé  
\- … - Me frote los ojos y al ver que nada cambiaba me pellizque lo cual dolió demasiado y me di cuenta que no era un sueño así que hice lo que una persona normal haría no? Pues entre en pánico y empecé a gritar como loca

–WTF! NO PUEDE SER! ESTOY EN SKIP BEAT!?- Me calme un poco y empecé a pensar y me pregunte a mí misma como un monologo – Ahora qué hago? Mmm- y me percaté de que…

-Estoy leyendo japonés….! – En aquel momento escuche algo a mis espaldas era similar a una puerta abriéndose pero decidí no darme la vuelta porque podría ser un fantasma o de pronto Slenderman que me quieren matar y aun no estoy lista para morir y entonces alguien me hablo

– Señorita que hace usted en este lugar? – Levante la vista al hombre que me hablo el cual reconocí al momento de verlo era el Mayordomo de Lory ya que estaba vestido con sus típicos disfraces extraños siguiéndole el juego a su empleador, al notar que no respondí la pregunta empezó a bombardearme con algunas más

–Señorita por que tiene ese tipo de ropa? Quien es usted?- y saliendo de mi trance lo único que pude decir fue

-AHH! El Mayordomo!- El cual iba a replicar seguro porque no le había respondido pero otra voz hablo y de alguna forma la reconocí…

-Que ocurre?-

Mire al hombre que ya conocía como el monstruo del amor, si era Lory Takarada el mismísimo Lory Takarada fue un tanto shockeante saber que en realidad esto que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, pero continuando mi observación al monstruo del amor estaba disfrazado o mejor dicho vestido de forma árabe, la túnica caía de forma imperial no se veía mal pero en vez de dar una respuesta coherente a su pregunta como decir solamente estoy perdida o algo así lo único que pude hacer fue gritar de una forma grotesca que creo que la escucho toda la compañía..

-AHHH! LORYYY!- El cual me miro sorprendido y pregunto:

-Te conozco?-

-Es una larga historia- Respondí, aunque fácilmente podría decirle todo lo que se sobre él y decir que soy una  
agente secreta y sentirme poderosa pero definitivamente nunca seria así. Lory enarco una ceja

–Estas en pijama, sabes, vamos sígueme y me explicaras todo desde el inicio, quien eres y que haces aquí, ya que todo esto es muy extraño-

Y me respondió de una forma tan comprensiva pero a la vez tan misteriosa y estricta que era imposible negarse así que acepte y empecé adentrarme junto a Lory y al mayordomo pero mientras ellos se adelantaban de una forma increíble ya que no parecían que corrieran ocurrió algo mucho más increíble la Bruja que me había dicho que iba a cumplir mi deseo apareció frente a nosotros pero ellos no notaron su presencia mientras que yo abría desmesuradamente los ojos al verla flotando como si nada en el camino para entrar a la oficina y lo que más me sorprendía era que Lory y su empleado no la veían…

Continuara….

Dedicado a Xiang y G-chan de Yalfic  
Buenas...Ojala les haya gustado...Aun no prometo fecha para el otro capitulo ya que estoy un tanto ocupada... :3  
Miok.H


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, vengo en son de paz(?)...Me disculpo por no haber publicado durante muchooooo tiempo, pero problemas personales, el papeleo para entrar a la Universidad y mayormente por mi Flojera (Sinceridad ante todo?) , no habia publicado y bueno pos prometo publicar ahora mas seguido, y disfruten :D**

**_(Tu nombre)**

_Dedicado a Momo y a Dalia T. Argueta_

**_ POVs**

Continuaba asimilando esa aparición sorpresa por parte de la bruja, todavía no cabía en mi cabeza como las personas a mí alrededor, no notaban su presencia.

\- ¿Qué te parece este mundo?

\- Pues esta genial, pero... ¿¡Cómo demonios lo hiciste!? ¡Mi familia, amigos, mi universidad!

\- Shh...Cálmate, solo cumplí tu deseo, pero hay una posibilidad de que regreses, aunque tendrás que esperar y te advierto algo, si le cuentas tu situación a más de dos personas, no podrás volver a tu mundo.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

-Lo que oíste. Bueno debo irme, yo también tengo vida. Bye, bye cuídate querida.

\- ¡Espera no te vayas! - Levante los brazos desesperada por conseguir más información. Noté ojos en mí, eran Lory y su mayordomo Sebastián. Me observaban pero no se sorprendieron demasiado, imagino que ya estaban acostumbrados a algo similar lo digo por las reacciones de Kyoko.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Lory intentando comprender mi extraña forma de actuar.

\- Nada de importancia, es que tengo tendencias a hablar con mi otro yo en momentos de estrés- dije sonriendo tratando de convencer al monstruo del amor. Me observó detenidamente y cambio de tema lo cual agradecí a mis adentros.

-Mejor ve y arréglate, que por tus fachas y como te encontré en el suelo lo más seguro es que estabas durmiendo, ahí en esa puerta hay un baño, y dentro de este ya hay ropa para ti, así que tomate tu tiempo.- Respondió señalándome el camino hacia el baño.

-Muchas gracias presidente- y me encamine a este.

Al entrar mi boca llegó al suelo con ese baño, este brillaba de manera inigualable, la ducha era hermosa y lo que más me emociono fue la tina, ya estaba preparada con una esencia a rosas, me sentía en un sueño que era realidad. Ya quería entrar en esa tina, así que quite mi pijama favorita y me di una rápida ducha con agua helada, esto era lo mas de normal para mí, por el simple hecho, que en mi hogar era cotidiano bañarse con agua fría.

Continuando con mi limpieza, entre a la tina de la cual salí de inmediato nada mas sentir la temperatura del agua en mi piel. Estaba caliente "Prefiero el agua fría" pensé optando por meterme en la ducha y darme el baño que tanto me gustaba mientras cantaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

**Lory POVs**

Esa chica era extraña pero me llamaba la atención, además cualquier persona que pudiera usar para juntar mi pareja favorita, era necesaria, la mande a arreglarse ya que no podría hablar con ella, viéndola en una pijama de elefantes rojos metaleros. Ya le había dicho a Sebastián que preparará el baño para la joven y un cambio de ropa.

-Presidente ¿No le parece que esa chica es muy sospechosa?- Pregunto mi mayordomo un tanto preocupado por si la chica era peligrosa.

\- No creo que dañe ni a una mosca, así que menos será peligrosa para nosotros, además podría ser de nuestra ayuda.- dije sonriendo al pensar en mi pareja de "negados en el amor" que pronto debían estar juntos

-Entiendo señor y también le informo que el Señor Tsuruga y la Señorita Mogami han llegado- Con solo escuchar lo que dijo mi sirviente sonreír al pensar el plan que estaba maquinando. (Cambie el AL para que no se produzca una redundancia en la lectura)

-Gracias, haz pasar a la pareja que me está sacando canas de todos los colores - le dije a Sebastián que abrió la puerta dejando ver a Ren y a Mogami-san (Creo que Lory le dice mogami-kun)

-Buenos días, presidente- dijeron los chicos al unísono...

**_ POVs**

Continuaba tarareando mi canción preferida mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa, que era de mi talla, para mi sorpresa, consistía de una blusa semi transparente _ (tu color favorito) y una falda que me llegaba hasta las rodillas era algo suelta y blanca, con unas sandalias blancas- No me demore bañándome soy un fracaso para bañarme al estilo japonésmente - Me dije a mi misma y camine hacia el despacho de Lory para agradecerle por permitir asearme.

-Gracias señor Presiden...te- me sorprendí al ver mi pareja favorita frente a mí y para mis adentros grite como una loca fangirl y también visite a todo el mundo en mi mente.

-Oh mi nieta- dijo Lory para dejarme más aturdida pero inmediatamente le respondí.

\- ¿wat?...buen chiste presidente, y nosotros somos solo conocidos. Entonces quien es esa chica, luce muy sospechosa- agrego Ren entrando a la conversación, mientras me sonroje un poco, por su mirada penetrante llena de preguntas, y al desviar la mirada vi a una Kyoko observando a Ren, desde las sombras no tan sombras, y su rostro parecía decir 'Por qué la mira tanto' o algo así, sonreí para mí misma.

-No importa, desde este momento eres mi nieta, así que saluda a mis estelares- Me resigne luego arreglaría la situación con Lory, ya que no me iba a perder el saludar a mis protagonistas.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras, lo iba a hacer así no me dieras permiso- me dirigí a Ren con malas intenciones ya que quería una Kyoko celosa "me siento malota" me dije a mi misma-Tsuruga san estoy demasiadamente encantada de conocerlo, sino fuera porque prefiriere a otra persona le hubiera dicho que me diera un hijo suyo, aunque aún no puedo decirle mi nombre- me sonroje y le guiñe un ojo.

-Lo mismo digo, encantado de conocerla y espero pronto saber su nombre señorita-dijo divertido por mi forma de actuar, con lo que me sonroje otra vez, "Es tan asfsfsaffd", pensé mientras observaba la mirada mata personas de Kyoko chan hacia mí.

\- Kyoko Chan estoy súper hiper mega encantada de conocerte, discúlpame por llamarte por tu nombre, y tampoco puedo decirte el mío aún- a lo que ella se sorprendió por mi retahíla de presentación

-Lo mismo digo, encantada de conocerte- dijo la ojimiel y se inclinó, a lo cual no me pude resistir a hacerlo, lo cual fue sorpresa para todos- tenía que hacerlo, es que Kyoko chan me gustas! - dije justificando mi acción pero creo que lo malentendieron todos, Kyoko se sonrojo, Lory abrió los ojos y Ren pues se enojó ya que hizo sonrisa deslumbrante y me asuste demasiado.

**Ren POVs**

La chica me había caído bien, parecía no ser una fangirl y por lo poco que entendí la chica era nieta de Lory, aunque no sé parecía en algo a él, pero lo deje pasar. Me causo mucha gracia cuando trato de coquetearme cuando evidentemente estaba sonrojada, pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando se confesó a Mogami san, desde que lo dijo supe que era una persona más a la que alejar de mi amada.

\- ¿Como así que te gusta Mogami san?- dije con una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual paso a ser una facción seria y enojada, mientras veía a la supuesta nieta del jefe que estaba un poco asustada aunque poco me importó, mi amada estaba cabizbaja, evidentemente sonrojada y Lory sonreía burlonamente.

Continuará...

**Yo se que pronto publicare, espero que les haya gustado y le agradezco demasiado a mi oto-san (G-Dragon sama), que me ayudo con algunas fallas en el capitulo y tambien le agradezco a mi oka san (zahiadi) por comentar al igual que Dalia T. Argueta y a Momo por sus comentarios. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis... Espero que no me asesinen, es que entre a la Universidad pero ya he dejado mi horario organizado para que cada viernes tengan un capitulo *-*...**  
**Gracias a Yomii20 y a Dalia T. Argueta Garca por sus comentarios :3 y a mi querida y adorada acosadora (mi prima) que me respiraba en la nuca hace una semana para que publicara el capitulo! XD Las loveo~**

**Anteriormente en un nuevo mundo~~**

**Ren POV´s**

–Como así que te gusta Mogami san?- dije con una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual paso a ser una facción seria y enojada, mientras veía a la supuesta nieta del jefe que estaba un poco asustada aunque poco me importó, mi amada estaba cabizbaja, evidentemente sonrojada y Lory sonreía burlonamente.

**_POV's**

Tenía miedo, pero poquito no es que me asuste el príncipe de las hadas… Ok no, si da mucho miedo, por fin entiendo porque Kyoko-chan se asusta, rememore la escena anterior, tratando de descifrar el porqué de la ira de Ren-sama y ahí lo entendí. Me malinterpretaron. Yo quería a la ojimiel pero como fan, como la chica que avanzo con el fin de encontrarse a sí misma, la cual me inspiro a superarme.

Ya comprendiendo la situación, me sentí más relajada al saber que Ren me imponía un miedo innecesario, así que sonreí con una gran calma.

-Ehh! Lo siento, pero no me gustan las chicas, además el amor no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Dijo Kyoko rompiendo el silencio que había en la sala y de alguna manera me dolió. No era necesaria tanta crueldad conmigo, solo era una fan.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Creo que todos malinterpretaron mis palabras. Yo no pertenezco al bando Yuri, solo que me gustas por cómo eres, eres la luz en mi camino de tinieblas, que obligo a mi ser a superarse como mujer, cumplir mis sueños y …. y…. (ya no me salió más inspiración)- Dije intentando continuar con la lista sin fin que tenía en mi mente, pero no fui capaz de decirla completa. Explicando todo aquello me sentí como un poeta. Con oír mis palabras vi cómo se relajaron un poco, solo un poco, porque mi inspiración logro que Kyoko nuevamente enrojeciera, a lo cual sonreí, ya que se veía tan apapachable.

-Entonces, si dices que no te gustan las chicas, a pesar de esa frase que salió de tu boca ¿Te gusta Ren o algún chico de acá?- Dijo Lory con curiosidad y ahí note como Kyoko volvió al color natural de su rostro para dirigir su mirada a mi persona, a lo cual maquine el plan perfecto.

-Bueno como fan de ustedes, les digo que los amo a todos. Tanto que si me los encontrara en la calle, los perseguiría, los ataría, me los llevo a mi casa, los violo y tengo muchos hijos, pero en especial de Ren- Y mire al mencionado con los ojos brillosos y él estaba shockeado a lo cual reprimí una carcajada, sin embargo lo que yo decía no era totalmente una mentira, ya que lo amaba pero sabía que este tenía dueña y yo haría lo que fuese para que estuvieran juntos. Luego mire a Lory que sonreía mientras miraba a la miembro número 1 del LoveMe que no tenía ojos muy alegres, mi plan había salido a la perfección.

-Kyoko-chan no te preocupes que no te lo voy a quitar, es todo tuyo- Susurre a Kyoko y le guiñe un ojo a lo cual se volvió a sonrojar y fue inevitable no abrazarla.- Eres muy apapachable .

**Lory POV's**

Esa chica está llena de misterios, me sorprendió, es más interesante de lo que me imagine. Aquel me gustas que le dijo a Mogami-kun, me dejo bastante perplejo, en serio pensé que ella amaba a la chica, pero ahí fue cuando revelo que le gustaban los hombres a tal punto que los violaría lo cual me causo un escalofrió, sin duda tendré que proteger a mis artistas de sus garras.

Me di cuenta de su plan al ver como trataba de no reírse, aunque en sus ojos note que si quería a Ren pero no estaba dispuesta a reclamarlo como suyo. Realmente estaba provocando a mi pareja favorita revelando sus sentimientos, pero ella se dedicó a la chica de rosa, ahí supe que si me aliaba con ella por fin los vería juntos.

Estaba que me reía viendo la cara de la ojimiel y al igual la de Ren, ella roja como tomate y Ren desconcertado, él no sabía qué hacer con ese espécimen raro de mujer que le quería "quitar a su amada".

**Ren POV's**

Esta vez sí me asusto. Es la primera vez que una persona me da miedo, temo por mi integridad física y mental. Aunque fácilmente la podría inmovilizar en caso de que tratara de hacerme algo. Pero de todos modos tenía mucha curiosidad por las cosas que decía esa extraña chica y sobre todo por las que le decía a Mogami san.

**_ POV's**

Bueno creo que la presentación se alargó un poco- Sonreí tratando de desintegrar el incómodo silencio que forme con mis locuras. -Ahora Lory sama puede continuar con lo que hablaba con los chicos- dije con ganas de salir del despacho, pero no tenía lugar al que ir.

\- Ah, cierto se me olvido. No es necesario que te vayas mi nieta, tengo un proyecto en mente y aún estoy terminando detalles de un programa de variedades con una temática de cosplay, pronto les pasare la información con sus managers.

Pero kyoko-chan no tiene manager, que estaba planeando el presidente…. Talvez, él está planeando lo mismo que yo.

-Mogami kun luego te mando a tu manager- Dijo Lory mientras estaba de espectadora y vi la sorpresa de la pareja.

-Umm presidente no es necesario que me asigne un manager.- dijo la ojimiel, me imagino que ella piensa que aún no es una estrella porque no ha hecho su debut.

-Claro que si es necesario incluso tu mánager tendrá asesoría de Yashiro san-

Con la sola mención del nombre sentí mi cara calentarse y una gran emoción invadió mi corazón. Definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas en este momento, pero entonces los tres se quedaron viéndome perplejos.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran así?- A lo que Lory sonrió muy al estilo de estoy planeando algo.

-Oh...Ha ha!- Actuo Ren e incluso hizo la pose americana, lo cual me hizo sonrojar aún más ¡Aunque no tengo ni idea del porque!

-¡Oye! ¡De que te ríes!- Exclame enojada, no me divierte que se rían de mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Crees que me reiría de lo que haces? Solo estaba recordando a mi madre regañando a mi padre- Y me lanzo una mirada desafiante diciendo "¿Cómo saldrás de esta?", pero no sabía que responderle.

-No ocurre nada mi querida nieta- Dijo Lory junto con la sonrisa de "descubriré que pasa aquí" y de alguna forma agradecí que con eso hubiera parado la burla que Ren me había hecho pero...Hahaha! Ni que crea que estaré en sus planes de amor~~ solo es la emoción de conocerlo...

-Presidente ni crea que haré lo que quiera- Sonreí sabiendo que nunca caería en sus planes.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que no llego a sus ojos, es más estos me estaban retando.

-Lory te tengo en la mira- y lo señale con mis dedos y el quedo al estilo de WTF. Entonces Lory desvío audazmente la conversación.

\- Bueno mis estrellas pueden ir a trabajar- fue una vil estrategia de despiste.

-Bye, bye, Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-chan que les vaya súper bien... ¡Ah! Y saludos a Yashiro san- Me despedí con la mano.

Después de que ese grandioso par se fueran nos sentamos a tomar el te y algo me decía que ahora vería la parte seria de Lory. -Bueno tengo muchas preguntas para ti, pero lo primero cuál es tu nombre?-

-EH...-

**Bueno, no me odien xD pero es necesaria la pausa, mis queridas lectoras y lectores(si hay) quieren que les ponga un nombre japonesito? Si es así tengo tres nombres lindos(Sakura-Akane-Hiyori), y escojan uno de ellos así se llamarían y si quieren seguir con su propio nombre pues también me escriben un review ;) **

**Las loveo y Oto san Arigato por ser mi editora :3**

**Bye bye! Nos leemos el viernes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis! Perdón! No publique el viernes ya que estaba sin internet y un poquito enferma, Pero estoy como nueva, así que subo el capitulo agradecimientos a Yomii20 (TE LOVEO! Eres adivina casi entro en crisis ya que no habia publicado el capitulo xD) a H69B (Que se siente haberte acusado de acosadora? XD) y también a mi editora en jefe! Amo sus correcciones :3 Y bueno pos continúen leyendo! **

**_ POV's**

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo tenía las palabras pronunciadas por la bruja en mi mente, pero a la vez tenía la confianza de que Lory guardaría el secreto. Además él me ayudaría con los documentos de identidad y mucho más papeleo durante mi estadía en el país del sol naciente.

Totalmente consiente de la advertencia de la bruja, revele mi nombre a aquel excéntrico hombre, me espere un bombardeo de preguntas de su parte, pues esta era la ocasión para él de preguntarme lo que quisiera. Indirectamente le estaba permitiendo saber más de mí.

-Hmmm ¿de dónde eres? No eres japonesa, tu nombre no es japonés- dijo Lory con una ceja levantada, su interés iba en aumento.

-Soy _ (nacionalidad) y creo que se nota hasta por los poros que no soy japonesa- respondí viendo mi piel color canela muy distinguido de Hispanoamérica. Además pensaba que así él creería la loca historia de cómo llegue a Japón sin documentación. ¡Tenía que creerme!

-Interesante, pero lo más importante… ¿Cómo llegaste a la puerta de mi despacho? ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Cómo burlaste la seguridad?- dijo seriamente y con una mirada intimidante a lo cual me removí en mi asiento. Era hora de comenzar mi relato.

-Bueno pues todo resulta y acontece a que ayer estaba en mi país, en un centro comercial y hablaba con mi mejor amiga acerca de cómo mi ex-novio había jugado conmigo, entonces ella se fue y yo di un paseo en el edificio. Vi un oráculo y entre, entonces hable con la bruja y ella me dijo que me cumpliría el deseo de venir a esta dimensión, es decir la dimensión de Skip beat...-

-¿Dimensión? ¿Skip Beat?- intercedió Lory en mi relato a lo cual respondí

-Es que soy fan del anime y el manga en mi mundo, es decir en mi dimensión ustedes son caricaturas, eso es Skip Beat… Y bueno, pues, yo amo Skip Beat entonces fue un impulso del cual no creía que se iba a cumplir….- fui bajando la voz cada vez que pronunciaba las últimas palabras, tomándole el peso a la situación…Tal vez nunca pudiera volver a mi mundo.

**Lory POV's**

Con que manga shojo, que extraño, no sabía que existían más dimensiones y al parecer ella tampoco. Lo que si sé es que lastimaron su corazón, realmente quiero hablar con ella sobre eso, pero primero quiero saber cómo llego acá, pues sea como sea su historia yo ya tenía claro que hacer con ella

-Hmm entiendo, continua siempre te detengo mientras hablas- le dije esbozando una sonrisa era una historia extraña pero interesante y real. La mirada de ella no tiene dobles intenciones ni está mintiendo en busca de algún beneficio.

-Hahahaha no se preocupe presidente, yo también estaría igual o peor que usted.- la chica sonreía entretenida con mis reacciones - Entonces, la bruja me dijo que a media noche estaría en "Skip Beat" y yo pensaba que era un chiste y bueno heme aquí – Dijo ella más relajada y a la vez con un brillo de expectación en sus ojos esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Okay es extraña tu historia pero te creo…-Pero en ese momento ella me interrumpió.

-¡Ahh! Pero tengo una advertencia de esta extraña y sobrenatural historia, lo que le acabo de contar debe llevárselo a la tumba, ya que si tres o mas personas saben mi procedencia, me quedare para siempre en este lugar. En realidad eso no me disgusta, pero no puedo renunciar todo con lo que crecí a mi lado - Dijo seria y a la vez mirándome con determinación.

-Tranquila, no le voy a decir a alguien que no me autorices, además, te voy a ayudar con la documentación y trabajaras en la Agencia. Después te daré los papeles y las instrucciones de tu trabajo y ahora ve a descansar, se nota que estas agotada ¡Sebastián! Ven…- llame a mi mayordomo para que llevara a la chica a mi sala de descanso y durmiera.

-Presidente la chica ya está un descansando… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no le parece que es muy imprudente aceptar a una desconocida, ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella…-Dijo mi empleado desconfiado.

-No te preocupes Sebastián, mejor ve y llama a mi abogado- Le dije a lo cual se sorprendió ya que solo lo llamaba para urgencias o casos estrictamente necesarios.

-¿Abogado? ¿Para qué necesita un abogado?- Dijo Sebastián desconcertado.

-Sí, abogado, es que voy a adoptar a la chica ¡Va a ser mi nueva hija! Ya no será mi nieta ¡Sino mi hija!- Exclame dichoso será genial tener una hija que me ayudara a unir a mi pareja de estrellas.

-Entendido, presidente ¿Desea algo más?

-Si, necesito que hables con Yashiro y le digas que lo quiero a primera hora mañana en mi despacho, pues desde ahora tiene una aprendiz- Finalice y Sebastián se retiró para cumplir mis órdenes mientras en mi mente maquinaba el grandioso plan para unir varias parejas…

**_POV'S**

Después de haber dormido como un bebe y encontrarme una bella muda de ropa, me cambie y entonces supe que en realidad esto no era un sueño. Era real lo que estaba viviendo y que había conocido a Ren a Kyoko, seguro pronto conocería a más personas. La emoción invadió mi pecho moría por conocer al bastardo No. 1 y 2, para hacerles unas pequeñas jugarretas. Ya era imposible lamentarme por lo ocurrido, solo tengo la esperanza de poder volver a casa, pero mientras podemos disfrutar de la mejor manera.

Salí del despacho y me encontré en un pasillo de muchas puertas, pero ni idea a cual debía entrar, así que empecé a caminar a lo largo de este… ¡Hasta que vi al mánager más sexy del mundo! Nunca pensé que Yashiro Yukihito se vería tan guapo en la "vida real". Podía sentir como la saliva escurría de mi boca esparciéndose en el suelo literalmente e inmediatamente me escondí en una esquina para que Yashiro no me viera babear por él. No exagero al decir que me encontraba hiperventilando, luchando por llevar el aire a mis plumones

-¡Oh! Vaya, vaya despertaste señorita ¿Quién es la persona que esta llamando tu atención?- Dijo Lory a mi oído lo cual me causo un susto increíble por la inesperada presencia.

-¡Ahh! ¡Presidente, no me asuste! Además yo no estoy mirando a nadie… Solo…. Solo... ¡AH! Lo estoy buscando a usted- Dije con la intención de sonar convincente lo cual no fue posible y Lory busco con la mirada lo que me tenía tan hipnotizada antes.

-Hmm… No te creo, parece que Yashiro-san te ha llamado la atención ¿No es así?- Mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada a lo cual yo me sonroje.

-Presidente en estos momentos no tengo interés en el amor... Ahora solo quiero salir adelante- Dije mirándolo fijamente para hacerle saber que no quería enamorarme, ni enamorar a alguien con quien no pueda estar cuando regrese a mi mundo.

El me comprendió y me llevo a su "despacho", luego me extendió unos documentos y unas credenciales donde faltaba mi foto y lo que leí me sorprendió.

\- ¿Sakura Takarada? ¿Mánager? ¡ ¿Adopción?!- Estaba impactada no sabía que decir, esta nueva situación me dejo con la boca abierta esperando una explicación.

-Siii, ahora eres mi hija y seras la mánager de Mogami-kun- Dijo con alegría a lo cual yo solo quede sorprendida.

Sentí como fui puesta frente a una cámara y me dijeron que sonriera, lo cual hice solo por inercia pues aun no salía de mi asombro. Realmente el presidente hacia cosas muy descabelladas.

-Pero falta más, como no sabes que es lo que hace un mánager, vas a ser la aprendiz de Yashiro- Dijo sonriendo de forma burlona ¡Lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara y me escupiera en algún otro lugar! …En ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Presidente, Yashiro-san ha llegado- Dijo Sebastián y mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente cuando lo vi entrar.

-Buenas tardes Señor Presidente y Señorita...-

**^^' Chan chan chan! Pues hasta aqui fue, que les gustaria como castigo a los bastardos #1 y 2? Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo no me odien, yo las/os loveo! **

**PD: Alguien vio la raw? Esta IMPAKTANTE Xd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas... Por favor discúlpenme! Mes y medio sin publicar! Solo traigo excusas...Mi pereza+ La universidad+Crisis de un ratico= Demora del capitulo...La otra semana les tengo el próximo! Se los prometo... Y para no aburrirlos lean mis pequeñas Sakuritas(?) XD**

**Yashiro's POV **

Me levante con un presentimiento de que algo muy bueno iba a ocurrir hoy. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero creía que era una situación relacionada con Ren y Kyoko. Yo estaba muy ansioso, tanto que ya mi imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas mientras iba en camino a la compañía, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando entre al despacho del presidente y vi una chica claramente extranjera, su piel brillaba de ese pigmento color canela y una apariencia de suavidad que provocaba en mi deseos de acariciar su suave piel, ojos oscuros que dirigían su mirada a mi persona y con un notorio sonrojo en su bello rostro.

-Buenas tardes señor presidente y señorita...- Dije con deseos de conocer el nombre de tan linda chica que había cautivado mi ser con solo verla. Pero sabía que no podría enamorarme de ella. Ahora por fin entendía que sentía Ren con Kyoko chan. Esta chica era muy joven, tenía mucho por vivir a pesar de que no era tan mayor que ella, pero sobretodo regía el miedo de hacerle daño a tan peculiar chica que estaba frente a mí.

-Sakura...Sakura Takarada- Respondió a mi duda con tan bella voz que ni el canto de los mismísimos dioses se comparaba con ella. Le Sonreí. Dándome cuenta que la brecha entre nosotros era mayor ya que era familiar del presidente...

-¿Takarada?...Oh, qué pena encantado de conocerla-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza y una duda se implantaba en mi cabeza, ella sonrió lo cual causo un palpitar en mi corazón, causando más curiosidad acerca de la procedencia de aquella chica.

**Saku POV's**

No lo podía creer, Yashiro era la cosa más bella de este mundo, gran cuerpo, guapo, cara di-vi-na que con o sin lentes destrozaría los ovarios a miles de chicas. Vi como su cara cambiaba de sorpresa, a alegría y luego en confusión debido a la similitud de mi apellido con el del presidente.

-La encantada en conocerlo soy yo. Y si Takarada es mi apellido, soy el resultado de una noche de copas y partyhard en Hispanoamérica. Imagino que nadie pensaba que mi adorado padre es todo un picarón- Sonreí ampliamente, puede que mi kokoro lata por Yashiro san pero eso no va a impedir que juegue un poco con todos.

-¡Oye respeta a tu padre!-dijo Lory mientras yo estaba que me carcajeaba, pero debía mantener las apariencias. Yashiro quedó algo sorprendido, imagino que no creía que Lory fuera un loquillo.

-grullu...grullu...grullu grullu(?)Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y miraba a ambos lados en busca de distraer la atención de aquel vergonzoso sonido de mi estómago, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido desde que estaba en mi casita, baje la mirada y tape mi rostro con mi mano, mire de reojo a Yashiro quería que la tierra me tragara, pero lo que me hizo sonrojar aún más, fue que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Puede reírse, no es bueno aguantarse la risa Yashiro san- dije avergonzada a lo cual él se río pero luego se disculpó diciendo que nunca había escuchado un rugido de estómago como ese.

-Ahahahaha mis queridos managers ya que Sakura tiene hambre y tengo unos asuntos que solucionar ¿Yashiro san, podría acompañarla a cenar algo?- Dijo mi adorado "padre" a nosotros y me guiño el ojo, insinuando quien sabe qué cosa que no quiero pensar.

-Claro padre, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no sé si Yashiro san este desocupado para acompañarme a tomar un bocadillo como cena- dije para entonces Lory y mi persona mirar fijamente al sexy manager rezando porque aceptara.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Así conozco más a mi futura aprendiz y empiezo a enseñarle cosas básicas del trabajo- dijo sonriente lo cual causo que tuviera explosión masiva en mi interior por tanta perfección. Fue inevitable para mi malpensar las dos palabras "enseñarle cosas" ya que lo imagine con un traje bien entallado y esas varitas que usan algunos maestros para explicar gráficos levantando mi mentón y dirigiéndome una mirada bien sensualona.

-¿Bueno...entonces Yashiro san puede mostrarme el camino?- dije saliendo de esa ensoñación pervertida y emprender el camino en busca de la felicidad, es decir ir por algo de comer ya que moría de hambre.

-Claro- dijo Yashiro y me guío todo el camino a la cafetería no sin antes recordar que Lory había dicho que no comiera mucho ya que me espera un delicioso postre, así que llegamos a la cafetería e hicimos la fila.

-Mmm, tengo hambre de ver tanta carne- solté sin más, mientras veía a Yashiro san de pies a cabeza para intimidarlo y empezar a hacerle bullying a Yashi-yashi. Miro la vitrina y se sonrojo de una manera adorable, no se dio cuenta de que la carne era él hasta que vio la vitrina con solo pan.

-Pff...Jajajjajaja, Yashiro san usted es muy gracioso- Dije sonrojada conteniendo una escandalosa carcajada, pedí unos panes, solo 5 de los más grandes y el manager pidió 2 panes melón grandes.

-Por favor señorita no se burle de mi- dijo aun colorado mientras íbamos camino a una mesa. Yashiro san llevaba el café y yo los panes, encontramos un lugar y tomamos asiento.

-Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, los japoneses se avergüenzan por los piropos- le sonreí divertida a lo cual el solo se sonrojo un poco más.

-Señorita eso es de mala educación, debe entender que nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de comportamiento- me dijo serio pero a la vez veía una pizca de diversión en la mirada del muy sexy delegado, estaba cobrándomela regañándome, así que hinche mis mejillas como niña pequeña.

-Buubu, Yashiro san lo tendré en cuenta pero no prometo nada- Le dije al hombre de lentes que estaba frente mío, en realidad nunca me habían gustado los piropos, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos, pero es interesante ver cómo reaccionan los reservados japoneses a ellos.

-Takarada san, por favor no debería usar ese tipo de palabras, tal vez la malinterpreten y la lastimen; no todos los japoneses son iguales de tolerantes como yo- dijo Yashiro incómodo y un tanto molesto. No me quedaba más que preguntarme el porqué de su molestia.

-Pero Yashiro san solo usare los piropos con usted y nada más que usted, amo sus reacciones- Dije sin pensar mis palabras, mire al mánager entonces note su perplejidad y su rostro enrojecía e inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un tenue carmín. Lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza, estaba bastante avergonzada ¡Como pude decir algo tan revelador!

-Emm...etto... ¡Ah! Te voy a decir las cosas básicas del trabajo de manager- Dijo el hombre frente a mí y así rompiendo ese incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-¡Sí! Por favor...- dije aun nerviosa y mirando a los lados tratando de calmar el rápido palpitar de mi corazón, tome un poco de café para calmar los nervios.

-Em bueno te voy a explicar. Nuestro trabajo no es tan sencillo como parece, nosotros controlamos los horarios de las estrellas, abrimos espacio en la agenda si hay alguna emergencia, pero en mi punto de vista ser mánager no es solo controlar al representado, acompañarlo en cada cita de la agenda o controlar a los fans que quieren lanzarse encima. También es una relación de amistad y confianza, te conviertes desde madre estricta hasta psicólogo especializado- dijo sonriéndome lo cual me relajo al instante notaba como amaba su trabajo, lo cual me enternecía. Sonreí de vuelta y él continuo explicándome el funcionamiento de la agenda, que objetos llevar en el maletín, me dijo hasta los números de emergencia y lo mejor de todo fue que entregó su tarjeta de presentación con su número de teléfono detrás.

**Yashiro's POV**

Estábamos volviendo al despacho del presidente, después de la charla amena que tuvimos en la "cena". Esa chica era un baúl de sorpresas, me sorprendía cada aspecto que conocía de ella, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su preciosa sonrisa y me volvía loco ese grandioso brillo que había en su mirada, era increíble como ella había entrado en mi corazón tan fácilmente, cada faceta que conocí de ella hace poco y que fueron bastante pocas me enamoraba cada vez más y note que ella llegó para quedarse y tal vez para no salir de mi pecho.

Llegamos al despacho y tristemente tenía que separarme de ella, pero con la esperanza de volver a verla al día siguiente, de alguna forma agradecía ser el sempai de aquella preciosa chica, podría estar con ella más tiempo que los demás y así tratar de entrar en su bello corazón.

-Bueno Takarada san ha sido un placer acompañarla en esa extraña cena, mañana te acompañare a comprar los objetos que necesitaras como manager- le dije sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

-¡Oh no! Espere, por favor Yashiro san, mi padre trajo un delicioso postre y me gustaría compartirlo con usted como pago de la comida en la cafetería- me dijo con ojos brillantes, pero era ese brillo juguetón algo me decía que iba a molestarme de nuevo, pero no podía negarme a la petición de tan bella dama. Avance y tome asiento frente a una pequeña mesa que tenía una deliciosa tarta de crema.

**Sakura's POV**

Fui por una botella de te oolong y tome dos tazas del carrito que imagino trajo Sebastián, mientras iba en camino a sentarme en frente del mánager más sexy de la historia, maquinaba el cierre del telón de mi plan macabro, me reiría de lo lindo que se vería Yashiro versión tomate maduro.

Serví las dos tazas de té y le tendí una a Yashiro san, entonces note como iba a tomar el postre así que lo detuve, cogiendo el dulce de los dioses ese delicioso postre de crema y me senté en la mullida silla para empezar mi bajada del telón de la obra más popular en la historia "Molestando al sexy manager Parte 1"

Tome una cuchara, saque un pequeño trozo del dulce y mire fijamente a Yashi mientras comía el trozo de manera lenta y sensualona, para luego ver como se sonrojaba lo cual me emocionó aún más, corte otro trozo y me puse de pie, caminando en dirección al chico de lentes y me senté en la mesa, estando muy cerca, cara a cara, para brindarle aquel trozo.

-Tome Yashiro san diga 'Ah'- le dije provocativamente y él tímidamente recibió el dulce y lo saboreo, mientras miraba hacia un lado, observaba su rostro adornado de un tenue carmín. -¿Delicioso, no es así?- Le sonreí dulcemente definitivamente el entro en mi corazón antes de conocerlo en persona.

-Si...Pero señorita por favor no haga eso, está invadiendo mi espacio personal y es incómodo para mí- Dijo Yashiro un tanto apenado, creo que ya me estaba pasando un poco, pero era inevitable no molestarlo.

-Lo entiendo yashiro san, pero es que yo quiero que seamos muy buenos amigos, quiero que me apoyes y yo te apoye, pero ante todo quiero molestarte para reírme a carcajadas de ti- dije dañando el bello discurso, tenía que ser honesta y vi como sonrió dulcemente y me provoco un sonrojo, pero esto aún no acababa.

-Está bien, pero le pido que por favor no haga esto en público Takarada san- Dijo el cuatro ojos que tenía mi gran cariño y aprecio, entonces la bombilla brillo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Por favor llámame Sakura, también puedes tutearme y no me digas señorita, me hace sentir etiquetada y en realidad no lo soy- Dije mirándolo con una mirada penetrante preparándome para soltar la bomba- Y en cuanto a lo de hacerlo o no hacerlo en público no prometeré nada, a menos que hagamos un trato.

-Un trato- dijo yashiro desconcertado

-Sí, un trato, prometo no piropearte, ni molestarte, si me das un beso en la mejilla y yo también te doy uno- Dije triunfante por fin sentiría sus labios en mi piel, estaba emocionada, demasiado diría, pero Yashi me miro desconcertado y estuvo a punto de oponerse, pero al final decidió aceptar.

Me puse de pie y avance solo unos pasos, ya que estaba bastante cerca, lo mire muy al estilo emperadora de la noche y le plante un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente sentarme en la mesa esperando mi beso, él se puso de pie y avanzo a mi encuentro tomo mi cara suavemente y sentí como rozo sus suaves labios en mi mejilla e inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder...

-Yashiro san se encuentra en este luga...ah! Siento mucho la interrupción!

**Continuará...**

**Hola! Orgullosamente fueron 2000 palabras nunca habia escrito tanto para un capitulo, y pues este capitulo se lo dedico a mi Oka san y Oto san que me dieron ideas para molestar a Yashiro xD y tambien a mi querida y adorada pero tambien acosadora prima que termine prometiendole el capitulo para antes del viernes *Ya lo hice no me mates por favor***

**Agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron reviews! A Dalia y a Yomii gracias por las ideas seran de mucha ayuda para los proximos capitulos! La amo! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**He vuelto... Minna san discúlpenme por esta irresponsabilidad mía de no publicar después de tanto tiempo pero les traigo buenas noticias! Ya estoy finalizando el capitulo siguiente y sera publicado dentro de 15 dias, cada dos semanas publicare uno nuevo, ademas quería decirles que también este fic se esta publicando en la pagina Yo adoro leer Fic *-* (Para que le den like y comenten si?) y en wattpad...**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Sakura's POV**

-¿Mogami san que ocurre?... Hooo que increíble- Escuche la voz del hombre más sexy de Japón junto a ese típico sonido que hacen cuando dicen "Te atrape". Así que sólo pude voltear mi cabeza en dirección a mi pareja favorita y sentir como la persona que estaba a centímetros de mi rostro se alejaba rápidamente, a lo que solo pude ponerme de pie y mirar de reojo a mi senpai tomando una tonalidad de carmesí bastante llamativa en su rostro. Además de que él no era el único que sentía la cara en llamas, la chica ojimiel y mi persona estábamos sufriendo aquel trastorno llamado vergüenza o penita, sin embargo a la vez presentía lo que se avecinaba con el pelinegro frente a mí. Que estaba fresco como lechuga y traía consigo una mirada bastante confiada.

-Oh Mogami-san no deberíamos interrumpir a los tórtolos y Yashiro-san no creía que fueras de rápida acción- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en implantada en su cara. Ese Adonis se divertía a costa del chico de anteojos y mía, pero dos personas podemos jugar el mismo juego.

-Pues yo creo Tsuruga-san, que usted está celoso, porque yo he avanzado más con Yashiro-san que usted con cierta chica que vive en Lalalandia y con la cual tiene un pasado en común- Dije confiada mientras me encaminaba hacia a la chica ojimiel que bajo la mirada cuando nombre al amor de Ren. No voy a negar que me sentí bastante culpable por hacer sufrir a Kyoko-chan, así que cuando ya estaba cerca la abrace sin dudarlo.

-Kyoko- chan, sígueme el juego, por favor- Le susurré al oído para continuar mi creación de celos a Ren-sama Parte 2. Me separe de ella y note que Ren exteriorizaba un aura bastante amenazante, pero a la vez notaba sorpresa en su mirada. Así que tome a la chica del brazo- Yashiro-san te llamaré más tarde, por favor controla a la bestia por mí y Tsuruga-san yo le puedo ayudar con la chica ¡Así que piénselo! Además le conviene que me deje vivir, adiós cuídense- Y salí como alma que lleva al diablo del lugar.

-Umm, Takarada-san será que puede soltarme- dijo mi representada un poco afligida, ya que le tenía agarrada del brazo. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por Ren, que estarían juntos y que yo le ayudaría. Pero era una desconocida que los conocía muy bien, pero ellos no lo sabían, sólo era la hija del presidente para los mismos.

-Ah, lo siento mucho. En serio, no quería usarte como ficha de retirada- dije sonriéndole ya que ella también ha vivido las amenazas del emperador de la noche- Umm ¿Por qué estas triste? ¡Te lastime! ¡Lo siento, seguro te agarre muy fuerte!- dije un poco preocupada ya que aún había tristeza en su mirada y ahora que lo pienso ellos venían juntos, tal vez iban a cenar y yo acababa de destruir una oportunidad para que se acercaran.

-No es nada, no se preocupe Takarada-san yo estoy bien- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Yo estaba siendo una mala fan y esto me afligía, la estaba haciendo sufrir aunque deseaba su felicidad más que nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿No me digas que, es por lo que le dije al súper gigante de Tsuruga san?- Dije actuando incrédula, tratando de sonar lo más ignorante al tema del amor entre ellos y sólo ella pudo estremecerse -¡Te gusta! ¡ Lo sabía! Esa mirada llena de celos de aquella vez me obligó a hacer suposiciones. Pero no te entristezcas, sólo lo dije por la emoción del momento. Ni sé si es verdad, debía salvar mi vida, discúlpame- dije bajando mi cabeza hacia ella, mostrándole sinceridad en mi mirada.

-No se preocupe Takarada-san. El presidente está en esa puerta- señaló la pelinaranja indicándome el lugar donde estaba mi padre, llegue a esta y estaba a punto de entrar pero decidí darme la vuelta.

-Oye, Kyoko-chan no te preocupes por ese hombre. Yo misma los uniré, te apoyare con ese chico para que se enamore de ti súper rápido, además no me digas Takarada-san, tu eres mi representada y yo soy tu representante, pero quiero que seamos amigas- sonreí suprimiendo mi impulso de abrazarla para no asustarla- más tarde te llamó, cuídate en el camino a casa y buen trabajo- dije y entre rápidamente al despacho antes de que la chica replicará, para encontrarme con un hombre que siempre adornaba su rostro de aquella sonrisa típica del gato de Alicia, que siempre me ha asustado.

\- Vaya, quien pensaría que mi hija no duda en romance. Estas enamorada de Yashiro- dijo feliz de la vida. Había encontrado alguien más para el juego de crear parejas, pero debía ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa acerca de este amor imposible.

-Pues, si soy la hija del monstruo del amor, los genes hacen maravillas. Pero así lo ame con el alma no puedo estar con él, yo...no pertenezco a este mundo- hable sintiendo como la tristeza empezaba a adueñarse de mis pensamientos-, debo ser realista, tal vez mañana regrese o tal vez este aquí durante 20 años más, además tengo miedo-confesé a ese hombre que muy bien podría darle rienda a mis esperanzas, tal vez sea un error contarle todo esto… Pero aquí no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar-, si no llega a funcionar y si lo pierdo por sólo querer tenerlo más a mi lado...no podría sobreponerme- dije desanimada ya que la verdad y el destino son irrevocables.

\- Mi querida hija, así que ya has sido víctima del lado oscuro de un sentimiento superficial. Por favor cuéntame acerca de aquel que te daño. Además confía que aunque te vayas podrás volver, el que estés aquí significa una comunicación entre los dos mundos. Así que la distancia no será un impedimento, tu vendrás y tal vez el pueda ir. No te refrenes por eso, en lo que llevó conociéndolo ha sido el mejor en su trabajo y también como persona. Además si es él, le daría mi bendición- Explicó mi nuevo padre, a pesar de sus extravagancias y locuras Lory era una gran persona sincera y con unos consejos buenísimos que no permitieron que me resignara a abandonar la posibilidad de una relación con Yashiro-san.

Y ya que me lo había pedido, procedí a contarle mi común historia de amor, aquella en donde el chico que más quería me desilusionó al encontrarlo al descubierto con otra chica creando su nidito de amor y que sólo quería mi valiosa virtud como trofeo. Obviamente lo único inocente que me quedaba, porque mi cabeza estaba llena de lemon entre otras cosas que mostraban mi poca inocencia mental, pero al menos me ayudó a caer en cuenta que los chicos de cuentos de hadas sólo los encontraba en los mangas y que él nunca sería el Yashiro que tanto amaba, aunque mi actual situación no estaba tan mal, tenía al genuino cerca mío y ya me estaba planteando no dejarlo ir. Continúe charlando con Lory, el cual me apoyó y me dio fuerzas para no quedarme cruzada de brazos y dejar el amor de mi vida irse de mi lado.

-Umm, Lory y… ¿Donde dormiré, si ya se hizo de noche?- Dije desconcertada quería una cama y una buena dosis de manga para antes de dormir.

\- Ah, de eso no te preocupes. Te quería llevar a mi casa, pero tengo que explicarle a Maria acerca de ti y además mi mansión está muy lejos del centro de Tokyo, así que ya te compre un apartamento en el mismo conjunto que Ren- Dijo relajado mi padre, todo estaba completamente normal hasta que escuche decir que viviría cerca del pelinegro. Veía mi muerte muy cerca, si sobreviví el cambio de dimensiones es más posible que no lo haga viviendo en la misma zona de aquel hombre que desea mi muerte. Pero resignada a mi cercano destino final, tome "mis cosas" que sólo eran mis nuevas identificaciones, un teléfono y las llaves de mi nueva casa, para ir en auto a mi nuevo hogar, mientras admiraba los alrededores, Japón y en especial Tokyo eran preciosos, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, luces, letreros, grandes pantallas mostrando comerciales y PVS, totalmente diferente a mi país, una zona tan viva a pesar de que ya era tarde en la noche.

Llegue a mi apartamento y vaya que espacioso era. Sólo pude observar un poco de mi nuevo hogar ya que el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Camine hacia el closet y encontré pijamas y unas pocas mudas de ropa. No me preste mucha atención a la ropa sólo quería cambiarme y lanzarme a la cama, a final de cuentas estaba sola, nadie vería si combinaba lo que me había puesto. Ya en esta sólo pude pensar en mi día. Que loco había sido, conocí a mi pareja favorita, al hombre más extravagante y que ahora era mi padre, a Sebastián el mayordomo multifacético y al hombre que cautivo mi corazón de una vez, sentí como mis párpados se fueron cerrando para caer en la inconsciencia de un sueño profundo.

Desperté, observando una habitación que no era la mía. Pensaba seriamente que había sido secuestrada y sería usada para experimentos, pero en ese preciso momento llegaron a mi cabeza todos los recuerdos del día anterior. Revise la hora en mi teléfono, cinco de la mañana, bastante temprano, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a descansar un poco más, así que empecé mi día tomando una ducha. Después de cepillarme los dientes, salí a mirar mi guardarropas, sólo tenía cuatro conjuntos pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el "pequeño" trozo de papel rosa chillón que tenía pegado una tarjeta de algún banco japonés. Con una nota que decía que era dinero para comprar mi comida, trajes e implementos para el trabajo y que en esta llegaría mi paga. En ese momento caí en cuenta que tendría que empezar a vivir por mi cuenta, lo cual me asustaba ya que nunca lo había hecho, pero hay una primera vez para todo.

Me cambie y decidí ver mi nuevo hogar, era bastante amplio, tenía tres habitaciones la mía, otra y la de huéspedes ¿Acaso alguien más viviría conmigo? Dejando la pregunta en el aire me incursione a la pequeña zona de lavandería equipada con lavadora y secadora, pero no encontraba la plancha ¿Es que ellos no planchaban la ropa? Otra duda en mi cabeza se sumo, observe la cocina era como ver la de Ren, aunque no con estantes altos, estaban conscientes de mi altura promedio, el living y el comedor eran preciosos todo estaba limpio y ordenado creo que era la hora de volverme ordenada o intentar serlo.

Mi estómago gruñó pidiendo alimento, así que abrí el refrigerador encontrándome una caja de leche, seguí buscando en las alacenas hasta hallar una caja de cereal. Al menos algo había para comer, también debía llenar la nevera con comida y dulces, tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Me serví un gran tazón de cereal con leche y empecé a buscarle el sentido a mi celular, estos aparatos del demonio como decía mi abuela tenían secretos y me encantaba descubrirlos, mientras observaba mi lista de contactos recordé que tenía que llamar a Yashiro, para comprar mis cosas en el centro comercial. Marque esperando respuesta aún era temprano, pero él ya debería estar despierto.

-¿Hola? Yashiro al teléfono- contestó una ronca, pero insegura voz, él no tenía mi número de móvil, entendía su inseguridad. Pero con sólo escuchar su voz en mi oído, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Hola Yashiro san, soy Sakura, no me digas que olvidaste nuestra cita~ -Dije al sexy mánager, no era tan temprano además ya debería estar despierto, por lo cual no me preocupe de haberlo despertado.

-Buenos días Sakura-san. Claro que no, ya estaba despierto, en estos momentos estoy organizando mi maleta y esperar un rato para reunirme con Ren- Me sonroje al escuchar mi nuevo nombre, se escuchaba tan bien aunque algunas veces olvidaba que mi identidad había cambiado, aun así mi personalidad nunca lo haría - Entonces ¿Dónde quieres que nos reunamos? No puedo acompañarte mucho tiempo, así que por lo menos quiero estar contigo y mostrarte que es lo que necesitas- Dijo inconscientemente y sólo pude sonrojarme y a la vez sonreí, que buena manera de empezar el día que molestando al chico de mis sueños.

-Oh Yashiro-san no sabía que tanto me extrañabas, si me lo hubieras dicho antes te hubiera invitado a dormir- Dije con tono seductor y pude escuchar como el teléfono caía al suelo y sólo pude reír, lo mejor de todo era jugar con él.

-S-Sakura-san por favor no lo malinterprete de esa manera, sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte ir a su casa, si apenas nos conocemos- Respondió y sólo sonreí, como lo amaba, él era él, así con sus sonrojos y locuras de fanboy lo amaba- Umm, que tal si nos vemos en el centro comercial cerca de tu casa, tengo entendido que estas en el mismo complejo en el que vive Ren- Respondió bastante tranquilo, acababa de dañar mi momento de fama para molestarlo aún más, finalmente acepte y decidí llamar un taxi, no conocía para nada la ciudad y no quería perderme buscando las tiendas.

Baje del auto y pague el servicio, espere en la entrada del centro comercial mientras me preguntaba cual era el significado de cerca para los japoneses, estaba agradecida de haber llamado el transporte, ese "cerca" en realidad era muy lejos. Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos no note a cierto hombre de lentes que estaba a mi lado hasta que tocó mi hombro, mire sorprendida a mi lado para encontrarme la sonrisa del sexy mánager.

-Hola, siento la tardanza ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo le miraba de vuelta y le sonreía ya que no pude molestarlo de nuevo por teléfono obtendría mi venganza en público.

-Hola no te preocupes, acabe de llegar, además yo te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras este sólo se sonrojaba, pero aún no terminaba tome su corbata y la hale, ya estando él a mi altura bese su mejilla y lo solté, para continuar mi camino dentro de las tiendas.

El castaño me siguió de cerca y me volvió a sermonear acerca de lo que se podía hacer en público, estaba rojo como tomate. Me divertía tanto verlo de esa manera, y entonces me dio la mala noticia, sólo podía estar a mi lado una hora y luego tenía que ir al trabajo, eso me desánimo un poco, pero estaba agradecida de estar a su lado aunque sea una hora. Aún recordaba aquellos momentos en los que esperaba ansiosa su salida en la raw de Skip Beat o cuando no aparecía y le rezaba a los dioses que por lo menos lo mostraran en una página en la próxima y ahora pues lo tengo a mi lado, el mismísimo Yashiro en carne y hueso.

Me guió en la compra de los implementos necesarios, bolígrafos, agendas, e incluso mande a hacer mis tarjetas de presentación, no las tendría de inmediato, pero eran bastante rápidos ya que en tres horas podría ir por ellas, además Yashi-Yashi me recordó que debía ir donde Sawara-san para recibir el horario de Kyoko-chan, Pero rápidamente se acercó el momento de ir a cumplir su deber, me despedí de él, esta vez no pude besarlo ya que había aprendido a alejarse mientras yo me acercaba.

\- ¡Bye bye Yashiro-san! ¡Buen trabajo y muchas gracias, piénsame mucho tanto como yo te pienso!- Grite mientras él se estaba alejando. Se giro y me regalo una mirada acusadora y avergonzada, así que sólo solté una carcajada y lo despedí con la mano.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer así que seguí mi camino, pero el hambre no me iba a permitir seguir con mi labor, así que decidí entrar a un supermercado que estaba dentro del centro comercial. Ya dentro vi el famoso pudin que amaba el rubio oxigenado de Sho, tome dos y los puse en mi canasta, además de que pase al lado de la zona de medicamentos para comprar unas sales efervescentes para la indigestión, ya que tal vez mi estómago no se acostumbraría fácil al nuevo tipo de comida y por cosas del destino el empaque traía un laxante, talves podría jugarle una broma a alguien con este, lleve una jeringa para completar mi plan que no tenía un objetivo, aún, seguí comprando algunos dulces.

Ya estaba pagando en la caja cuando esa máquina sonó, lo cual me hizo sobresaltarme mucho.

-¡Felicidades Señorita ha sido ganadora de un premio sorpresa!- dijo bastante animada la chica de la caja pague mi compra y me dirigí a la zona en donde reclamaría mi premio, me dieron a escoger una caja, así que escogí la del medio y me había ganado un vaso de café, no le veía nada de sorprendente a ese vaso hasta cuando lo destape en vez de café era tinta de calamar o algo así me dijo el hombre, que recibió mi ticket ganador, agradecí por la recompensa aunque no sabía qué hacer con eso, lo lleve en mi mano mientras me retiraba del supermercado.

**Sho's POV**

Estaba tratando de no resaltar mientras caminaba en el centro comercial aunque era imposible no hacerlo ya que yo soy grandioso. Pochiri estaba siguiéndome los pasos, que chica más estresante, parecía que la había perdido, así que andaba despreocupadamente, observaba las tiendas y me sentía autosuficiente al ver la gran cantidad de pósters que tenían la imagen de mi nuevo sencillo.

Me senté en una banca a descansar, suspire aliviado parecía que la pelinegra se había ido, algunas veces era bastante molesta pero su pechonalidad era bastante de mi estilo, mucho más linda que la simple y anticuada de Kyoko, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí como mi gorra salía volando y un líquido viscoso y oscuro caía sobre mí, tinta de calamar pude reconocer por su olor, color y textura.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Me levante y gire mi cabeza al lugar donde vino la tinta, para notar a una chica claramente extranjera. Su piel morena, no era algo común entre los japoneses, además traía rasgos latinos.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Mis pies se enredaron y se me resbaló el vaso donde estaba la tinta ¡En serio lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo puedo compensar lo que hice? podría lavar su ropa, si lo desea- Dijo bastante rápido, me sorprendió la fluidez de su japonés, pero la chica me agrado era bastante bonita, sus ojos oscuros combinaban con su piel y cabello, además de que su cuerpo lucía muy bien y estaba bien dotada, lo cual me gusto, además de ser algo característico de las mujeres latinas había escuchado rumores que hasta la más plana se veía bastante curvilínea, acepte su ayuda y la lleve a mi apartamento sólo estaba a dos cuadras de nuestra actual ubicación.

Sakura's POV

Iba caminando alegremente ya había terminado todas mis tareas, sólo tenía que recoger las tarjetas solo faltaba una hora más. Al menos ya todas las cosas estaban en mi casa y no tendría que cargar con ellas. Llegue al centro del lugar donde había un carro de helados y algunas bancas alrededor de la zona, observe el lugar viendo un sujeto que me llamó bastante la atención, me recordaba a alguien detestable, apodado como el bastardo No 1, me acerque un poco para ver si era el mismo Sho que conocía y vaya que sí lo era, quería hacerle algo para ir cobrando todo lo malo que le hizo a Kyoko-chan sin embargo nada se me ocurría, hasta ver a mi mano derecha con un vaso lleno de tinta de calamar.

Iba acercándome lentamente a él, empuje su gorra y gire todo el contenido del recipiente para café sobre el cantante, este se levantó rápidamente y yo me prepare para mi actuación- ¡Pero qué demonios!- Dijo bastante cabreado, era el mismísimo rubio oxigenado, suspire a mis adentros agradeciendo que era el cantante y no un desconocido.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Mis pies se enredaron y se me resbaló el vaso donde estaba la tinta ¡En serio lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo puedo compensar lo que hice? Podría lavar su ropa, si lo desea- Dije mientras me agachaba y sonreía ladinamente, esperaba que me dejara ir, ya que tenía un as bajo la manga, levante mi cabeza y sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, no quería saber que estaba pensando, aunque esa imagen del rubio era digna para reírse, estaba completamente cubierto de tinta.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren aunque aceptaré tu disculpa y te llevaré a mi casa- Me dijo sonriendo y yo sólo le sonreí de vuelta, cayó muy fácil y no se olvidaría de mí, ya que aún tenía mucho para hacerlo sufrir, nos dirigimos a su casa mientras yo estaba preparando mi plan macabro para hacerlo sufrir mucho más.

**Continuará...**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN...Que hara sakurita con el pobre de sho...solo se que esto esta apenas empezando...nos leemos en dos semanas y no olviden comentar ;3**

**Miok.H**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Darlings...Y como dice el dicho lo prometido es deuda(?), vengo por primera vez a publicar a la fecha, las amo...los amo si hay chicos... He logrado cumplir el pazo y estoy feliz de la vida por ello :'). Pero antes que nada saluditos a las chicas que comentaron yomii20(Tu sabes que te amo) sumi onechan (mas vale tarde que nunca, también te amo) y al resto de chicas que siguen mi historia SakuYuri, Dalia T., mutemuia, PaulaGato y a mi oka san y a mi oto san hoy quiero saludarlos a todos xDD ah y como olvidar a mi nueva seguidora Bianei...las amo a todas :')**

**Bueno menos charla y mas lectura...**

**Sakura's POV**

Bienvenida a mi humilde morada- Dijo el rubio oxigenado, obligándome a salir de mis pensamientos. Acaba de recordar cierta persona de género femenino que vivía con el cantante, sólo esperaba que no estuviera presente en el apartamento. Quite mis zapatos y entre al lugar.

-¡Woah! ¡Cuántas guitarras! ¿Eres de esos músicos que tocan en las calles mientras piden limosna para comer?- dije con "duda" mientras sonreía dentro de mí, ya empezaban a rodar los engranajes del segundo acto "Molestar al bastardo no 1 versión 2.0". Observe su reacción de sorpresa y enojo, pero se calmó bastante rápido para mi gusto.

-Pero, qué cosas dices. Soy el cantante Fuwa Sho, ¿No viste en el centro comercial la cantidad de posters de mi nuevo sencillo?- Dijon con tall autosuficiencia, que me enojaba

\- Oh en serio eres tú, pensé que eras un vago- dije inocentemente hacia él, esperando una respuesta llena de cólera.

-Jajaja seguro llegaste hace poco, debo vestirme de esta manera, para que los paparazzi no me sorprendan- contestó bastante feliz a mis groserías y a la vez acariciaba mi cabeza, tomó mi mano y me llevó a lo que sería la lavandería. Era idéntica a la de mi apartamento, se sacó la ropa y no voy a negar que se viera bien, tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado, pero no me inspiraba ni una pizca de deseo.

Iba a tomar la ropa y ponerla a lavar, pero el dueño de las mismas fue más rápido que mi persona y el mismo realizó la tarea, lo cual me dejó muy sorprendida; no creía que este supiera lo que es lavar ropa. Sin embargo mi sorpresa se fue al instante de verle mirar los botones como si estuvieran en otro idioma, entonces oprimí tres botones y por arte de magia la lavadora encendió y empezó su proceso de limpieza en la ropa.

-Oye, si no sabías como encender la lavadora... ¿Cómo vives solo en este lugar?- Pregunte con burla, estaba a punto de reírme, porque la tinta en su cabeza lo hacía lucir bastante ridículo, en realidad más de lo que ya era.

-Oh, es que mi mánager vive conmigo, entonces ella hace todas las tareas del hogar por mí- Me dijo mientras salíamos del cuarto, hacia la sala de invitados, debía sacar algo de información de cómo veía a Kyoko, pero luego se lo preguntaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad de bajarle un poco los humos al "seductor" chico.

-Fuwa-kun ve a lavar tu cabello, porque talvez la tinta no caiga fácil- dije mientras aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada, por aquel deplorable aspecto que traía el cantante- Mientras haré un poco de té y te serviré pudín ya que es lo único que traigo- continúe al observar el contenido de la bolsa donde traía las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado y sonreírle, ya lo tenía en mis manos así que le encantará el regalo que le daré en unos minutos.

-No te preocupes por el té, ya me has agradecido bastante con ayudarme a lavar la ropa, deberías descansar mientras yo tomo una ducha- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente mientras encendía la tele, la cual mostraba la bella imagen de mi representada, hablaba acerca de las camaleónicas transformaciones de la ojimiel y esto me hacía hinchar el pecho y... ¿Por qué no darle a Sho otro golpe a su ego?

-Vaya, que belleza de chica, aunque debo decir que ya la conocía, me encanto cuando vi su actuación en la nueva versión de Dark moon, mi padre ama ese dorama y yo ame las expresiones de la muchacha- Dije sentándome en el sofá mientras escuchaba a los presentadores dar excelentes críticas a la chica- pero, sabes que me confunde Fuwa-kun, si eres tan popular como dices ser, ¿Por qué nunca escuche sobre ti?- Concluí sonriendo inocentemente hacia él, aunque debía aclarar que era bastante tentador escuchar la voz de Mamoru Miyano tan cerca ¡Como no amar a ese precioso seiyuu! Pero antes de divagar con la voz de Mamo-Chan debía observar la reacción de Shotaro.

-...- Silencio fue lo que obtuve como respuesta, no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia y tomo camino al baño, sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi rumbo hacia la cocina.

Ya en ésta me sorprendió lo pequeña que era, me imaginaba peleando por espacio con mi madre para poder preparar el más mínimo alimento o siendo empujada por mi padre para tener acceso al refrigerador, porque al menos nuestra cocina era un poco más grande que ésta.

Sentí la nostalgia recorrer mi cuerpo y a la vez extrañaba aquellos momentos donde mi madre me regañaba, porque, no había limpiado bien la mesa, mientras mi padre me defendía diciendo que había hecho bien mi trabajo. Sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos ahora solo me acompañaba la soledad en aquel departamento y el deseo de recibir amor de mi Yashi Yashi, quien pensaría que lo imposible puede ser posible y ya que rememoraba aquellos momentos en que deseaba tener al rubio oxigenado en mis manos estrangulándolo, lo haría sufrir por cada lágrima que derramó, Kyoko, gracias a este tipo.

Ya repuesta del momento nostálgico, puse manos a la obra. Saqué el pudín de su envase y lo ubique en el centro de un plato para postre y de la bolsa de medicamentos apareció la tortura de Sho. Aquel laxante líquido le haría arrepentirse de atravesarse en el camino de Sakura Takarada, tome la jeringa que había comprado anteriormente y llene sus cinco centímetros de aquella sustancia que llevaría al baño a nuestro Bastardo No 1. Lo inyecte delicadamente para que no dejara evidencia de su alteración, luego serví él te en dos tazas uno para el cantante y otro para mí. Antes de salir de aquel lugar hice algo más para hacer notar mi existencia. Derrame un poco de té en el suelo, deje los platos en el mesón y un poco del té en polvo derramado Era digno de un desorden en la cocina, con el cual, si fuera la cocina de mi madre, ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

Lleve mi creación del mal a la mesa, esperando la aparición de mi víctima, estaba terminando mi té cuando el susodicho salió de su guarida.

-Fuwa kun siento mucho mis palabras acerca de tu popularidad, tiendo a ser demasiado directa, así que como disculpa hice esto para ti- Pronuncie dulcemente, rogando a mis adentros que probara aquel aperitivo.

-Disculpa las molestias, claro que comeré el pudín y no pienses demasiado en ello, entiendo que no sea muy popular en el extranjero pero esa es una de mis metas. Quiero ser reconocido por las personas y que escuchen mi canto- Dijo y esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón, pero ni con lindas oraciones el mundo deja de vengarse. Tomó el pequeño plato y empezó a comer, había comido más de la mitad y aún no veía signos de que el laxante actuará, además ya quería irme así que me puse de pie siendo observada por el músico y me senté en su regazo, debía actuar rápido para poder largarme del lugar, así que tome la cuchara y empecé a darle bocados mientras le sonreía.

Me sentía bastante incómoda ya que el idiota oxigenado había tomado mi cintura y recibía felizmente el pudín, como deseaba la ayuda divina de alguien para separarme de él o que mi alteración en el postre surtiera efecto, acababa de darle el último bocado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, me levante de mi lugar y jure que agradecería a aquella alma que decidió llamar a esta humilde mujer.

-¿Hola? Sakura al teléfono- Dije mirando al rubio que empezaba a distorsionar su rostro, sonreí en mi interior al saber que aquel medicamento por fin había surtido efecto y como sabía que la llamada era importante puse el altavoz.

-Takarada-san, soy Tsuruga Ren- Escuche del otro lado de la llamada y solo pude sonreír en el acto al ver como el cantante se ponia de pie, totalmente enojado.

-Oh Ren cuanto tiempo, estoy en Japón ¿No podríamos vernos? Deseo mucho charlar contigo de aquellos tiempos- Conteste seductoramente tratando de sacar a flote mis inexistentes dones en la actuación.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Conoces a ese bastardo! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Duele! ¡No te vayas!- Dijo mientras corría al baño y yo solo reía en voz baja mientras recogía mis cosas y salía de aquel departamento.

-Hahahaha, siento la espera Tsuruga-san, ¿qué desea de esta humilde servidora?- Dije acomodando el teléfono en mi oído, mientras trataba de calmar mi risa.

-Takarada-san no me incumbe lo que haga en su tiempo libre, pero le ruego que no juegue con el corazón de Yashiro-san- Dijo bastante serio y fue un shock para mí ya que el amor de mi vida podría haber escuchado al estúpido de Sho, sentí como el temor invadió mi cuerpo y por inercia intente aclarar las cosas con el actor.

-Por favor no me malinterprete Tsuruga-san, no quiero lastimar a Yashiro san, solo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el bastardo de Fuwa- Respondí rápidamente tratando de solucionar la mala impresión que pude haber cultivado en el mejor actor de Japón- Además muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias por salvarme de aquel chico, ya estaba cansada de estar en ese apartamento, ¿Pero, para que me necesita? En agradecimiento haré casi cualquier cosa por usted. Si quiere puedo organizarle una cita con Kyoko chan, ya sabe para que se conozcan más a fondo- Le dije mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el centro comercial ya que mis tarjetas de presentación deberían estar listas.

-Señorita no sé qué trata de insinuar, pero Yashiro-san me ha pedido que le llame para recordarle que debe ir al despacho de Sawara-san por la información de Mogami-san, él no la llama directamente porque daño su teléfono- Dijo y yo sólo pude reír un poco, cuanto amaba a ese cuatro ojos, sólo su nombre causaba grandes emociones en mí. Mi corazón latía desbocado sólo por imaginarlo cerca de mí.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Tsuruga-sama, disculpe las molestias de llamar a esta subordinada, recuerde que le debo una por salvarme de ese oxigenado- Respondí agradeciéndole inmensamente, no quería saber que me esperaría al momento de ver aquel cantante de nuevo y más en su territorio- Ya que recuerdo, por favor no malinterprete lo que escuchó en ese lugar, sólo es una pequeña venganza que tenía que cobrarme hace tiempo, además nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Yashiro-san, yo...yo puedo arriesgarme a decir que estoy enamorada de ese chico, es un sentimiento muy similar al que tú tienes por Kyoko, pero debo irme en este momento, hasta luego , Tsuruga-sama- Y colgué rápidamente mi teléfono, me había confesado al oído de Tsuruga-san, no deseaba que me reprochará, pero sabía que él no callaría que yo estuve en la casa del cantante y sabía que ardería Troya si dejaba todo así como así, por lo que me decidí de hacer una pequeña visita a la casa de Yashiro-san, no podía llamar de nuevo al actor así que buscaría su dirección en la compañía.

Recogí las tarjetas del establecimiento y tome un taxi camino a Lme. Iría en tren, pero no tenía ni idea acerca de las paradas, así que era mejor no tener dolores de cabeza por perderme o algo así. Al llegar al imponente edificio, fui a la recepción preguntando por Sawara- san y me pidieron que esperara por él en ese lugar.

Pero, la vergüenza invadió mi sistema al ver a mi extravagante padre encima de un camello acompañado de un séquito de personas con el mismo estilo y a un lado de este, Sawara san hablando con el hombre mayor.

-¡Hija mía! Pensé que no visitarías a tu amado padre- Dijo Lory y toda la gente alrededor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por ver a una morenaza como yo ser llamada hija por parte del presidente, sería comidilla de los chismes por un tiempo.

Me acerque a mi padre y bese su mejilla, si era mi padre debía actuar como si fuera su hija aunque fuera sólo de papeles

\- Hola padre, pues yo sólo venía por la información de Kyoko-chan, otro día iría visitarte- Le dije mientras hacia una reverencia a las personas que me saludaban- Además aún estoy terminando de instalarme en el apartamento- Termine para dejarlo con su cara de perrito abandonado, aún tenía cosas que hacer así que no podía sólo quedarme a hablar del clima con él.

-Sawara-san podría entregarme ya la información, si no se encuentra ocupado- Me dirigí al hombre de traje que aún seguía en shock, entendía porque también había experimentado el mismo sentimiento cuando eso ocurrió.

-Uwaa, mi hija es un témpano de hielo. No ama a su padre- Y empezó el show dramático del Presidente, sentí como si una gota estilo anime bajara por mi cabeza- Padre, no te preocupes, tu sabes que te amo, además eres el presidente y yo ahora una trabajadora de la compañía, nuestra relación en estos momentos es plenamente laboral ¡Así que vete a trabajar!- Respondí seriamente para luego soltar una carcajada por su expresión impactada y despidiéndome con la mano para tomar camino a las oficinas de talentos.

-Disculpe las molestias Sawara-san, mi padre es sólo un poco extravagante-dije al hombre de mediana edad, con cansancio evidente en su rostro.

-No se preocupe Takarada-sama. Aquí está toda la información de Mogami-san, que bien que ya la chica tenga alguien que le ayude con esto de ser estrella y también la dirección de su senpai- sonrió y me entregó los papeles, hice una reverencia y me retire del lugar. Salí de la compañía para tomar mi camino a casa, arreglarme un poco e ir a pedirle ayuda a mi hombre favorito, además de aclarar el malentendido.

**Ren's POV**

Estaba en un descanso de la grabación mientras hacían unos cambios en el set y revisaban las tomas anteriores; y con el teléfono llamando a esa chica extraña a pedido de Yashiro-san, que por su afán de llamar a la chica había olvidado usar sus guantes, para romper su teléfono otra vez, Takarada-san tenía torpe a Yashiro, pero me sentía feliz por él.

-¿Hola? Sakura al teléfono-Escuche al otro lado de la línea, con un tono aliviado.

-Takarada-san, soy Tsuruga Ren- Respondí dando a conocer mi identidad iba a continuar con mi propósito, para terminar rápido con la llamada. Sentía y creía que la chica sabía más de mí que el mismo Yashiro-san, pero habló antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Oh Ren cuanto tiempo, estoy en Japón ¿no podríamos vernos?, deseo mucho charlar contigo de aquellos tiempos-Me habló como si hubiéramos sido pareja, amantes o algo así, conocía ese toque de seducción en las palabras pero no entendía nada de nada-¡QUÉ! ¡Conoces a ese bastardo! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Duele! ¡No te vayas!- Escuche la voz del cantante y el enojo empezó a apoderarse de mí, no quería creer que talvez esa chica sólo quería hacer sufrir o impedir el ascenso de Kyoko-chan, escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y a la morena reírse-Hahahaha, siento la espera Tsuruga san, ¿Qué desea de esta humilde servidora?- Dijo con toque alegre en su voz, pero yo sólo podía mantenerme serio.

-Takarada-san no me incumbe lo que haga en su tiempo libre, pero le ruego que no juegue con el corazón de Yashiro-san- Le explique con seriedad, no me parecía justo que esa chica sólo jugará con los hombres, pero sólo escuche silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Por favor, no me malinterprete Tsuruga-san, no quiero lastimar a Yashiro-san, solo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el bastardo de Fuwa- Se explicó y la forma en que llamó a Fuwa como bastardo me hizo enarcar una ceja, talvez el chico ese haya jugado con los sentimientos de Takarada- Además muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias por salvarme de aquel chico, ya estaba cansada de estar en ese apartamento, ¿Pero para que me necesita? En agradecimiento haré casi cualquier cosa por usted, si quiere puedo organizarle una cita con Kyoko-chan, ya sabe para que se conozcan más a fondo- continúo y a pesar de que no era mala idea. No quería saber que trataba de decir con eso de conocernos a fondo, prefería esperar a que la actriz sanara su corazón.

-Señorita no sé qué trata de insinuar, pero Yashiro-san me ha pedido que le llame para recordarle que debe ir al despacho de Sawara-san por la información de Mogami-san, él no la llama directamente porque daño su teléfono- Dije tratando de desviar la conversación para lo que en realidad había llamado, pero ella rió dulcemente como si escuchar el nombre de Yashiro y su problema con el teléfono fuera lo más bello de la vida, era como esa risa que tenía mi madre cuando mi padre le llevaba flores.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Tsuruga-sama, disculpe las molestias de llamar a esta subordinada, recuerde que le debo una por salvarme de ese oxigenado- La escuche bastante agradecidas pero a pesar de todo no podía bajar la guardia, esa chica era bastante peculiar, era educada pero entrometida y manejaba las palabras con un doble significado- Ya que recuerdo, por favor no malinterprete lo que escuchó en ese lugar, sólo es una pequeña venganza que tenía que cobrarme hace tiempo, además nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Yashiro-san, yo...yo puedo arriesgarme a decir que estoy enamorada de ese chico, es un sentimiento muy similar al que tú tienes por Kyoko, pero debo irme en este momento, hasta luego ,Tsuruga sama- Y al despedirse sólo término la llamada rápidamente, me sorprendió como trató de arreglar las cosas y la forma en que me dio a conocer su sentimientos por mi mánager me hizo confirmar que en realidad la chica si lo quería y que era igual que yo, no deseaba a hacer daño a su tesoro. Para ella Yashiro-san era su tesoro, ese que no vale todo el dinero del mundo, ese que se cuida cuando es muy frágil. Sólo pude sonreír, pero de todos modos le diría a Yashiro, que cuide de esa chica y el momento perfecto llegó al verle con una botella de agua que le había pedido anteriormente.

-Yashiro-san ya he llamado a la chica, pero debo decirte algo, deberías cuidar a tu chica, no es bueno que este por ahí en la casa de un chico y menos si ese es Fuwa Sho- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos para beber un poco de agua y viendo como su rostro se transformaba en preocupación. Su mirada tenía un toque de celos y enojo.

**Continuará...**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN... Que pasara en el proximo capitulo, lo sabran en dos semanas(?...Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helou~~~ It's me~No me maten! se que han sido muchos meses y no tengo excusas, mas que la uni me tenia loca, literalmente hablando, de poco en poco he ido escribiendo y esta terminado :,3 , les tengo una gran noticia, soy libre, estoy en vacaciones, tratare de publicar mas seguido no prometo mucho, pero tratare, no se olviden visitar a Yo adoro leer fic *-* en facebook y mi cuenta en wattpad, las amo así que no me maten y habrá mas de las locas aventuras de Sakura xD**

**Saluditos a mis chicas preferidas que comentan: Sumionechan, StSerena, Yomii21 y anonimo3, las amo x2, espero que me disculpen y gracias a ustedes mis ganas de escribir vuelven así que a mis fantasmas, se que están ahí un comentario no hace daño xD**

**Y pues a leer!**

La luna resplandeciente adornaba el cielo de Tokyo, junto a ella las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad incrementaban su protagonismo, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un cuadro espectacular hubiera preferido observar el paisaje nocturno en la comodidad de mi casa hasta que el sueño me venciera, pero en mi situación actual podía ver como un sexy hombre de lentes caminaba lentamente hacia mí con una mirada que parecía que quería darme y no consejos.

Su aliento chocaba contra el mío, mientras sentía claramente como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, susurro algo que no pude escuchar debido a mi clara atención en sus labios rosados y apetecibles, sumado al deseo que sentía de rozarlos, probarlos, entre otras cosas que sólo son aptas para el horario nocturno.

Y lo que anhelaba llegó como un roce tímido, instintivamente cerré mis ojos disfrutando aquel choque de labios que empezaba a aumentar de intensidad. La pasión empezaba a salir por los poros y sentí como mi temperatura aumentaba. Sus manos se paseaban por mis curvas y se agarraron a mi cintura acercándome más a él, jadee intentado llenar mis pulmones y calmar mi agitado corazón, cosa que no fue posible porque el mánager entro de expedición a mi boca y su lengua arrasó con todo, incitando a la mía a seguir un baile lujurioso, aunque toda la calentura que sentía se esfumo, al sentir como intentaba levantar mi blusa, lo separé rápidamente de mí y me puse de pie alejándome un poco de él, mi mente no se sentía preparada para entregarme completamente al chico frente a mí, a pesar de que lo amaba.

-Eso...fue suficiente Yashiro san- Le dije mirándole a los ojos, mientras recuperaba el aliento y mi corazón se normalizaba, debía dejar en claro las cosas.

Él se sentó en el sillón que había sido testigo de aquel momento de lujuria.

\- Parece que lo ha entendido Takarada san- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendía uno de ellos. Mi mente no creía lo que acontecía frente a mis ojos- No es buena idea ir a la casa de extraños, como lo hizo con Fuwa Sho- sonrió mientras se puso de pie- Ya puedes salir cariño- dirigí la mirada a la puerta que daba por hecho que sería el dormitorio, para ver salir a un hombre guapo. No creía lo que mis ojos mostraban, aquel hombre era el mismísimo Tsuruga Ren.

Estaba perpleja, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, por un lado, mi sorpresa de que Yashiro llamara a Ren diciéndole cariño; y por el otro sentí como mi corazón se encogía al ver como el actor tomaba por la cintura al de lentes y le besaba en la sien. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, las retuve con fuerza mientras bajaba la mirada e intentaba ponerme de pie.

\- Ya que MI Yuki-kun ha dejado clara la situación, estábamos preocupados de esa facilidad que tienes para confiar en los demás...- No escuchaba una palabra que soltaba el pelinegro solo quería irme del lugar y ver animes tristes junto con un litro de helado para calmar las penas, incluso la peli de Hachiko estaría bien- ...por eso mi novio se ofreció a darte una lección- concluyo el Rey demonio, así le llamaría, de ahora en adelante, Kyoko no pudo haber encontrado un mejor apodo que este. No les entendía, si había caído en Skip Beat no deseaba saber qué tipo de universo seria este, por primera vez desee volver a casa desde que había llegado.

\- Pues se los agradezco, pero este castigo no me causa gracia. Imagino que a ti si Ren, ya que conoces mis sentimientos hacia tu amado novio- dije irónicamente sintiéndome tonta por haberme ilusionado con las lindas reacciones que me había dado el mánager.

El hombre iba replicar y entonces apareció, como por arte de magia la persona que nunca hubiera deseado ver en el resto de mi desafortunada existencia...mi ex...

-Te lo dije solo podrás amarme a mí y a nadie más, no permitiré que otros se acerquen- dijo sonriendo con confianza a lo que rodeé los ojos, seguía igual de inmaduro como le recordaba- Yo también tengo poder y les di a ese par la mayor alegría de enamorarse y ser felices con el fruto de su amor, además me dejan el camino libre-continuo hablando mientras le miraba con indiferencia.

-Fruto de su amor, ¿Qué demonios dices? Ahora si estas demente- le dije con fastidio, no podía creer que ni en otro mundo me libraba de aquel que me "amaba".

\- Takarada-san tengo 10 semanas de embarazo- Respondió Yashiro san a mi interrogante mientras acariciaba su vientre además era besado por el Rey demonio, a lo que solo atine a observar su estómago. No podía creer lo que pasaba, en otro momento me hubiera reído y hubiera dicho que muchas chicas amarían estar en mi lugar ya que el Mpreg tomaba fuerza y muchas fujoshis morían por ello, pero ese no era mi caso, agregando que el embarazado era el hombre de mi sueños, no era muy placentero ni alegre, poco a poco sentí como mi corazón y mi mente se ponían de acuerdo por primera vez en mi vida para llevarme a la inconsciencia, como un método de protección a todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, escuchaba como pronunciaban mi nombre con clara preocupación pero mi cuerpo no daba más, el cansancio mental y psicológico habían ganado la batalla.

-¡Sakura!... Sakura-san- Mis ojos se abrieron enfocándome en el manager frente a mí, aproximo su mano a mi rostro pero solo pude rechazarla, mientras me ponia de pie, sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y no se detendrían.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Sakura-san?- Me observo preocupado a causa de mi llanto, pero este no se detenía. Mi corazón se había roto en miles de trozos, no quería creer que el hombre frente a mi fuera inalcanzable, mi mente quería pensar que lo ocurrido era solo un vil sueño. Entonces sentí sus cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo en un firme abrazo, en el cual no aplicaba fuerza, me estrechaba como si fuera el ser más frágil del mundo. Correspondí el abrazo rompiendo en un llanto más fuerte, llore todo lo que no había derramado en mucho tiempo, calme mi pecho, mostré mi debilidad siendo cautiva de sus brazos.

-Shh, ya ya, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? - Acariciaba mi cabeza mientras me calmaba, aun seguía gimoteando, con mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

-¿Dónde está él? Su amado novio y padre de su hijo, Yashiro senpai, quiero felicitarle por su buena actuación y dejarle algunas cosas en claro- Levante la cabeza con firme determinación, mientras le miraba a los ojos, él me observo desconcertado y con incredulidad en su mirada, pronto le vi estallar en carcajadas.

\- Sakura que me estas contando, que yo sepa mi orientación sexual no ha cambiado y estoy muy seguro de ello- Dijo sosteniéndome aun en sus brazos, no había signos de que quisiera separarse de mí y esto me incomodaba. ¿Acaso que había pasado, donde estaba mi ex y el Rey demonio? No quería seguir haciendo parte de sus bromas pesadas.

-No le creo, usted mismo me lo dijo antes de que me desmayara- Respondí mientras me ponia de pie y me alejaba de él unos cuantos metros.

-¡Espera! ¿Desmayarte? Tu ex, Ren, hijo, ¿De qué rayos hablas? Tu llegaste acá, quitaste tus zapatos y entrando caíste al suelo, quedaste inconsciente, estuve muy preocupado y apunto de llamar al presidente- Dijo explicándome, de alguna manera todo tenía sentido, no recordaba el momento de entrar a la sala o como terminamos besándonos y luego esa lluvia de acontecimientos un tanto crueles como extraños. Todo había sido culpa de mi imaginación, sumado a que cuando iba en camino a la casa de Yashiro- san, me había topado con yaoi en vivo y en directo, dude en seguir mi camino, pero mis ansias de ver a mi chico favorito ganaron a mi fujoshi interior.

\- ¿Entonces todo fue un sueño? Gracias a Piyo-sama- me desvanecí, perdiendo toda la fuerza de mis rodillas, el alivio inundo mi ser, de alguna manera sabía que no lo había perdido, aun podría vivir el amor junto al castaño frente a mí.

-Así es, no sé y no quiero saber qué clase de sueño tuviste, pero me preocupaste mucho por tu estado al despertar, pensé que te habías hecho daño o algo así- dijo con trazas de preocupación en su mirada, pero a la vez existía alivio en la misma y yo me llenaba de felicidad al saber que no le era indiferente al representante.

Se acercó a mí y choco nuestras frentes suavemente, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, lentamente se separó de mi-No tienes fiebre, deseas tomar algo, tengo te, café y jugo de botella- me pregunto, el ambiente se había puesto un poco incómodo.

-Café por favor- Respondí mientras me ponía de pie y seguía sus pasos hacia la cocina- Veo que senpai se preocupó mucho por mí, que adorable eres~~~- Dije molestándole de nuevo, pero ni se inmuto.

Preparo mi café y lo llevo a la sala de invitados, se sentó y espero a que hiciera lo mismo, la tensión se sentía en el aire, además no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando

\- Sakura-san hablemos de cosas serias, cuantas veces debo decirte que Japón no es como de dónde vienes, no debes aceptar con facilidad el entrar a casas de extraños ¡Y peor aún con el cantante de Fuwa Sho!- Y estallo, nunca le había visto tan enojado, ahora entendía porque la tensión, me iba a regañar como niña pequeña que cometió un error.

-Pero...- Trate de replicar y no me lo permitió, siguió hablándome de los peligros de la ciudad, que agradeciera que había sido el Fuwa baka y no un integrante de la mafia el dueño de la casa a la que había ido. Fue alrededor de una hora, donde no pude apartar la mirada, ni agachar la cabeza.

-¿Entendido?- pregunto finalizando su regaño, que bien largo sí estuvo.

\- Si señor no lo volveré a hacer- respondí siguiéndole la corriente no quería más regaños, ya me había aburrido y había volado a otro mundo en la mitad de sus palabras. Me dedique a observar como cambiaban sus expresiones mientras hablaba, como arrugaba el entrecejo durante la mayoría de su discurso.

-Bien, ahora vamos a trabajar- Saco su agenda y empezó a organizar los compromisos, las rutas y todo lo relacionado con el trabajo del Rey demonio al día siguiente.

-Vale- También empecé a organizar todos los trabajos de mi representada en mi nueva y preciosa agenda. Fue bastante fácil sumado a que tenía el apoyo del hombre a mi lado, cuando surgía alguna duda.  
Cuando terminamos el trabajo, decidimos cenar, por fin comería algo decente, lo esperaba con ansias y llego una cena muy al estilo japonés.

-Itadakimasu- respondí y probé el primer bocado. Me sentí en el cielo, era una delicia, si así era la sazón del hombre, no me imaginaba como sería la de Kyoko.

-Que delicioso Yashiro-san- Dije feliz sintiendo como ese manjar se derretía en mi boca- Si esos manjares haces con las manos ya me imagino que puedes hacer con otras partes de tu cuerpo- le mire a los ojos mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, era tan divertido molestarle. Dejando el sonrojo a un lado, veía la frustración formarse en su mirada, él entendía que yo no era muy obediente acerca de sus advertencias.

-Sakura-san...- me miro con advertencia, solo me encogí de hombros. Él debía entender que no debía preocuparse mucho acerca de eso y que no iba a detener mis piropos hacia él.

-Pero, Yukihito-kun cocinas delicioso, pero esta tan bueno que me dan ganas de probar algo más que tu comida- Su sonrojo tomo una tonalidad más fuerte, al momento de pronunciar esas palabras. Suspiro resignado, creo que ya se enteró que era un caso perdido, pero que más deseaba que fuera si era la hija del monstruo del amor.

-De alguna forma no me sorprenden tus excentricidades, qué más puedo esperar de la hija del presidente- dijo tomando un poco de conciencia acerca de mí, me aguantaba los deseos de soltarme a carcajadas, pero esperaba alguna otra reacción- Así que deberé castigarte- me miro divertido, mientras se acercaba, era como un deja vu de mi pesadilla, sentí el mueble detener mi huida y mi cuerpo paralizarse al tener las inquietas manos del hombre en mi abdomen, con el único objetivo de causar cosquillas, lo cual, logro, temblaba de la risa y luchaba por detenerle, era muy débil a ellas.

Se detuvo un momento, recuperando el aliento ya que ambos nos habíamos reído de lo que acababa de ocurrir o mejor dicho él se burlaba de mí, mientras yo reía a causa de las cosquillas, tendría mi revancha y que mejor en mi punto fuerte, avergonzarle.

\- Sabes, en mi país dicen que aquellos que saben cocinar pueden casarse, y si tú cocinas así de rico, no me importaría ser la madre de tus hijos- y le guiñe el ojo, tratando de inhabilitarle el cerebro por un momento y escapar de sus "garras", pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que ataco con mayor fuerza.

Mis pulmones poco a poco se quedaban sin aire mientras las lágrimas adornaban mi rostro. Yashiro se divertía y su encantadora risa acompañaba la mía, amaría escucharla hasta el fin de mis días; los cuales veía cerca, moriría de la risa incluso veía el mas allá bastante cerca, entonces se detuvo. Abrí los ojos, no supe en que momento los cerré, pero la vista que tenía frente a mí era espectacular, el hombre me miraba a los ojos y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, estábamos cerca, muy cerca en realidad, nuestras frentes estaban a una mínima distancia y la tensión se sentía bastante.

No podía moverme, ni sabía qué hacer, mi único deseo era besarle, pero no debía ser impulsiva, podía alejarlo y no quería que toda esta sangre, sudor y lágrimas se fueran a la basura por mi impaciencia. Mientras divagaba en lo que iba a hacer, no note el momento en que aquel chico termino con la distancia. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo como un toque, un inocente roce, que me llevo al cielo en un segundo, le mire a los ojos al momento de separarse de mí, para luego verle acercarse de nuevo y otro beso llego. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute la sensación, nuestros labios se movían a un compás suave sin ningún afán, solo demostrando nuestros sentimientos, así fue en mi caso y de ese mismo modo sentí el amor que me transmitía, continuamos besándonos, conociéndonos con solo nuestros labios por un rato más. Nos separamos, ambos sonrojados, era divino sus ojos brillaban y sonrió al verme, le correspondí la sonrisa, estaba llena de dicha.

No pude controlarme y me lancé a sus brazos. Él me recibió gustoso, me abrazo y estuvimos juntos en el suelo, en un silencio muy cómodo, no pronunciamos palabra alguna, simplemente compartíamos nuestra compañía. Levante mi cabeza observando el reloj que mostraba que ya pasaba la media noche, menos mal habíamos terminado de cenar y estábamos en el descanso de tan largo día, en sus brazos sentí como Morfeo me llevaba consigo y ahí mismo en el lugar más cómodo del mundo esperaba despertar.

**Continuará...Algún día, talves no hoy ni mañana...pero algún día será.**

**Gracias por leerme, saben que las amo mucho, no me maten plis~~~~**

**Miok.H~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helou again~~ Después de siglos de espera termine el capitulo xD es largo como recompensa por la espera, estuve inspirada solo que por contratiempos no pude publicarlo la semana pasada, casi no estuve en casa y pues gracias por la espera se que les gustara 7u7**

**Les agradezco que aun sigan la historia a pesar de que se que soy muy inconstante, tratare de escribir mas segura aunque ya entro a clases la próxima semana ;-; saludos a Seleene, Yomii 21, a mi tocaya PaulaGaTo, anonimo3, a mi oka san Xiang Li a la que le doy sustos a cada rato xD y obviamente a la mejor editora mi oto san Wajiwaji, los amo a todos! **

**A leer se ha dicho~~~**

**Yashiro's POV**

Una respiración en mi pecho me obligo a despertar de tan placido sueño. Talle mis ojos topándome con mis lentes, había dormido con ellos; me hallaba en el suelo y no recordaba la razón de estarlo, baje la mirada y me topé con lo más precioso que podía haber en mi vida. Aquella señorita que había robado mi corazón en solo unos días, descansaba abrazada a mi pecho, sus oscuros cabellos estaban regados a nuestro alrededor. Su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios dignos de una diosa se hallaban tranquilos, cualquiera pensaría que esta jovencita no rompería un plato, pero en tan solo unas pocas horas me ha dado más dolores de cabeza que mi propio representado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo peculiar, extravagante, desvergonzada, impulsiva y confiada que era, la quería mucho y a la vez me asustaba que alguien llegara tan rápido a poner mi tranquilo mundo de cabeza, pero a pesar de que me sacaba de la cotidianidad, me encantaba que lo hiciera, era un soplo fresco a mi vida.

La estreche más a mí, aspirando su aroma, era delicioso y causaba que mi autocontrol saliera volando, tratando de olvidar el reloj que me pedía empezar mis labores, recordé la noche anterior, me sentía un chiquillo a su lado, disfruto tanto esa montaña rusa de sentimientos que me provocaba, que en serio creería volverme adicto a ella, todo a causa de esa alegre latina.

Pero, aunque sé que ella representa la felicidad en mi vida, todo era un riesgo, era una niña con 18 años o menos ya que aún no conocía su edad y yo todo un hombre de 25 años, causaba una terrible inseguridad en mi espíritu, ¿Sería lo correcto avanzar tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo? ¿Merecía hacer parte de su vida? Apenas empezaba a vivir, en cambio yo llevaba 7 años de ventaja en el camino de la vida. Tal vez todo iba muy rápido, mi mente pide alejarla, pero... mi corazón ruega que no la arranque de mi lado, todo era demasiado confuso ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Todo lo que ha ocurrido era lo correcto? También tenía que considerar que fuera de ser una chica preciosa era la hija mi jefe, tal vez no directo, pero mi jefe al fin y al cabo, siendo el monstruo del amor podría convertirse en el peor demonio si hacía daño a su pequeña.

-Ah~- Un suspiro salió de mis labios, ya me había hundido en la confusión y las dudas. Ya no sentía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a alejarse de ella. Mi teléfono vibraba demostrando que ya no podía seguir estando de flojo con aquella que amaba, aunque en realidad faltar al trabajo por ella sonaba muy bien.

-Sakura... Despierta... Ya es tarde...- susurre a su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y afianzaba mi agarre a su cintura. La quería para mí, aun recordaba las palabras de Ren cuando me hablo acerca de Fuwa Sho, si no fuera porque llamaron al actor a filmar, hubiera corrido a la casa del cantante a ponerle en su lugar y que ni se le ocurriera tocar lo que no le pertenecía.

Aquellos posesivos pensamientos me asustaban, me hacían caer en la cuenta que la situación se salía de mis manos rápidamente y que podría ser peligroso, no obstante un movimiento de la que tenía cautiva entre mis brazos obligo a mis pensamientos tomar otro rumbo, lentamente abrió sus ojos y me observo con una sonrisa que ilumino mi día, le sonreí de vuelta, mientras nos separábamos de aquella cómoda posición y a la vez sentía como un vacío se formaba en mi pecho a causa de la no tan repentina lejanía.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san- salude a la chica frente a mí, que aún estaba somnolienta, me levante del suelo rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno- ¿Podrías ir recogiendo tus cosas mientras preparo el desayuno? - me sentía nervioso de tenerla cerca porque no sabía si mi autocontrol era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Claro Yuki-kun, lo hare. ¡Ah! Buenos días- sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponia de pie y organizaba los documentos, agendas entre otras cosas; ya en la cocina me preguntaba que hacer de desayuno, prepare arroz y rollos de huevo. Haría unos onigiri y calentaría la sopa de miso de la noche anterior, cuando ya tenía los platillos listos, tome una bandeja y los ubique en la pequeña mesa donde habíamos trabajado. Mientras terminaba de poner el desayuno, Sakura-san había ido a la cocina por el café que había preparado, no sabía si era de su gusto, pero ayudaría a despertarnos.

-Uhm, ¡Esta delicioso Yuki-kun! Definitivamente cocinas mejor que yo y eso que ya me sentía toda una chef- dijo alegre mientras probaba otro bocado de huevo, tenía los ojos brillantes, como si mi comida fuera celestial. Sonreí, me encantaba verla disfrutar.

-No es necesario que me alabes, seguro eres diestra en la cocina, pero te subestimas- conteste a su halago, disfrutaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, recogí los platos y me dirigí a lavarlos, la chica se ofreció a realizar esa tarea, pero yo me negué, por lo que ella decidió volver a la sala de estar a esperar que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

**Sakura's POV**

Después de despertar en los brazos de aquel hombre, le sentí un poco indeciso, en un momento se relajaba y al otro se distanciaba de mí. Organice la mesita testigo de nuestras travesuras nocturnas, preparándola para desayunar, después de pasar la primera comida del día con mi futuro esposo y fallar al tratar de lavar los platos con el mayor, decidí ir al baño, quería ver que tan mal estaba. El despertar no era mi aliado, lave mi rostro y tenía unas increíbles ganas de ducharme con su jabón, así sonora pervertido, pero no podía hacerlo sin ropa de cambio, sin embargo, investigaría exhaustivamente el baño del castaño.

Durante mi expedición encontré un compartimiento secreto, su espejo era de los se abrían y se encontraba normalmente un botiquín o algo similar, pero encontré el tesoro de Morgan como lo diría mi madre, había encontrado la fragancia con la cual se bañaba a diario. Aquel perfume que volvía locas a mis hormonas y de paso violarme al de lentes en mi mente.

Tome el frasco y empecé a oler la boquilla donde expulsaba la fragancia, así me llamaran degenerada no me detendría, no todos los días tienes la fragancia de tu chico favorito en tus manos. Rocié la fragancia en mi muñeca izquierda y empecé a olerla, me sentía en el paraíso. Ya no me bañaría hoy.

-Hola, mi preciosa chica elegida, ¿Cómo te trata este...mundo...?-Bruja-san miro como tenía el antebrazo pegado a mi nariz y el pequeño frasco en mi otra mano, definitivamente esta mujer llega en el momento inadecuado, su mirada desconcertada me acribillaba.

-Jejeje hola~ emm, muy bien... No es lo que crees, no ando acosando a nadie- Dije rápido mientras alejaba el perfume y mi mano de mi nariz, me observo acusadoramente, pero con rapidez lo ignoro.

-Perfecto, no has olvidado las condiciones que te permiten estar aquí y volver a casa ¿No? - Dijo mientras me sentaba sobre la tapa del sanitario - Conque esta es la casa del chico que te gusta, me gustan las chicas que dan el primer paso, estoy orgullosa- continuo a lo que sentí enrojecer mis mejillas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hacían notar en mi cabeza.

-Emm, pues sí, pero no creo que pueda estar con él, no es justo que él no sepa lo que soy en realidad- conteste mientras bajaba la mirada no tenia justificación que el abriera su corazón y me lo entregara, mientras yo no hacía nada.

-Así que, aun dudas en amarlo, de esa manera no van a llegar a nada. Podrías lastimarlo o lastimarte, debes pensarlo bien, cuando sepas la respuesta, vendré a visitarte otra vez, ¡Nos vemos! - Y así como llego se esfumo, esa mujer era un ser peculiar, único, tal vez por ser bruja. Imagino si Kyoko-chan estuviera aquí estaría soñando en Lalalandia. Ahora que la recordaba no podía olvidar que mi misión era juntar a ese par de idiotas que estaban enamorados, pero que no lo sabían.

La vibración del teléfono en mi bolsillo, me saco de mi remolino de pensamientos. Notando que la persona que me solicitaba era nada más y nada menos que mi auto nombrado padre Lory Takarada, el jefecito de LME. Si él me llamaba no sería algo bueno, lo predecía, no por nada era el monstruo del amor y las chicas de LoveMe se asustaban.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Presidente?-

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi adorada pequeña me trata como un desconocido? ¡Oh, por kami! ¿En que falle al criarla? - Rodé los ojos por aquel drama, él se tomaba muy a pecho el papel de ser mi padre, era divertido, pero a la vez terrorífico, era famoso por sus excentricidades siempre lo mejor era mantener distancia para no hacer parte de sus planes.

\- Lo siento Oto-san, no era mi intención lastimarte, es que la costumbre me obliga a decirte Presidente, ¿Me disculpas?- Puse mi voz de niña pequeña, así como lo hacía para pedirle cosas a mi verdadero padre, al ser la luz de sus ojos el siempre procuraba darme lo que deseaba.

-Está bien, te disculpo solo porque eres mi pequeña hija, sin embargo señorita, me gustaría saber porque no estás en casa desde anoche- Y soltó la bomba, no me imaginaba que el hombre seria sobreprotector conmigo, solo era su hija por los documentos, sentí un escalofrió correr por mi columna, no sabía si temer porque pase la noche en la casa de un hombre, o porque estuve a solas con el hombre que amo en cuestión, ambas reacciones darían mucho que desear y temer.

-Emm, ¿Por qué dices que no estoy en casa? - pregunte tal vez pensando en alguna excusa para lo de la noche, pero de inmediato supe que estaba en mi nuevo hogar gracias a su exclamación '¡Porque estoy aquí mismo!', me quería reír por su preocupación, pero no podría ocultarle nada a ese tipo.

-Estoy en casa de Yashiro-san- Respondí dubitativa, esperando que la reacción no fuera explosiva o que terminara con medio carnaval brasileño en el apartamento de mi senpai.

-Hmmm~ Que yo sepa, no te he dado permiso de hacer bebes tan rápido, recuerda que apenas estas empezando a vivir, ¡Ese chico me va a escuchar!- Sentí enrojecer por lo que había dicho, no quería saber cuál sería el futuro del dueño de casa y el mío, ya mi padre se autoproclamaba abuelo, eso no sonaba para nada bien.

-¡No! Yo solo pasé la noche porque se me hizo tarde, no te preocupes- respondí tratando de sonar convincente. Era verdad la mitad de lo que había pasado, pero era la realidad de lo ocurrido anoche -¡Además no hicimos bebes aunque quisiera!-

-Espero que así sea, debes llegar virgen al matrimonio, ¡Ya estoy llegando a la casa de ese hombre y espero que bajes ahora mismo!- Y colgó no tuve tiempo ni de responder, a veces no sé qué pensar de Lory, me encanta su personaje pero en persona es alguien intimidante y que este se autoproclame tu padre no es muy tranquilizador, al menos espero darme una ducha en la compañía, tendría que correr para que este hombre no irrumpiera en la casa del manager y deje sin el mismo al Rey Demonio.

Apurada salí del baño encontrando a 'mi príncipe azul' acomodando su traje, lucia muy bien en él, salí de mi ensoñación recogiendo mi maleta mientras revisaba que no faltara nada en la misma.

-Emm, Yashiro-san debo irme mi padre me está esperando afuera...- Le dije a los ojos no quería irme, yo quería hablar de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero no podía todo gracias al presidente, tendría que hacer mi jugada, después me disculparía si le incomodaba ya había metido la pata muchas veces, una vez más no importaría. Me acerque a él para enderezar su perfecta corbata, sería la única manera de acercarme a él, le sentía lejano y temía que lo de anoche hubiera sido un error, así que hale su corbata y le bese rápidamente -Adiós, Yashiro-san- me aleje de él y corrí hacia la salida. Me puse mis zapatos, tome mi abrigo, cerré la puerta y camine con velocidad hacia el ascensor. Ya dentro de este roce mis dedos con mis labios y de paso volví a oler mi muñeca sintiendo su delicioso aroma, que gran manera de comenzar el día solo esperaba que el chico no creara distancia por ello.

Mientras salía del complejo buscando el auto del presidente, que sabía de antemano que sería una de sus limosinas ridículamente gigantes. Me pregunte en que tiempo estarían, aun filmarían Dark Moon o ya estarían en la isla paradisiaca de Guam, hasta ahí había leído el manga online, recordando los sexies hermanos incestuosos. Note el auto, era la limo amarilla. Golpee la ventana y note como la puerta se abría, dando paso a unos asientos de cuero brillante junto con accesorios y adornos dignos de la dinastía china, completando el cuadro el presidente con su traje de emperador.

-Buenos días Lory Oto-san- dije acomodándome en el auto, mientras este arrancaba -¿Cómo estás?- continúe hablando frente a su seria mirada, era tan profunda que no me permitía observar alrededor.

-Buenos días mi pequeña, en realidad no dormí, ¿Puedes creer que he jugado cuatro veces y Seiichi-kun aún no me pone atención?- Y ahí me hablaba de su conquista otome, si esto ayudaba a que olvidara la conversación telefónica que tuvimos, podría escucharle todo el día.

-No creas que te has escapado de tener que recogerte en la casa de un adulto, ¡Tienes 18 años! Eres menor- Y ahí estaba la charla que quería evitar, la que me saco de mis pensamientos, porque la mayoría de edad en Japón debía ser 20, no es para nada justo -Pero no tenemos tiempo para estar hablando sobre esto, necesito que alistes tus maletas y las de Mogami-kun?- dijo mientras fumaba su puro y yo estaba cada vez más desconcertada, ¿Ahora me alejaría de Yashiro solo por pasar la noche con él?

Ya en Lme salimos del auto y tomamos rumbo a su despacho, ahora que recordaba ni había hablado con Kyoko-chan, que mala manager era. Ya en su oficina Sebastián me dio una muda de ropa y me indico el camino a la ducha. Entre al cuarto de baño, tomé una ducha rápida mientras pensaba que no pude preguntar nada a Lory acerca de las maletas, no quería pensar que planeaba el presidente.

Me puse mis ropas las cuales constituían en un traje de pantalón gris, junto con una camisa muy al estilo rosa chillón de LoveMe y la respectiva chaqueta que combinaba con el pantalón, use los mismos accesorios del día anterior, peine mi cabello en una cola de caballo y un poco de brillo en mis labios, ya en el espejo me sentía como una ejecutiva de clase alta, demasiado formal para mi gusto. Termine por quitarme la chaqueta y quedar con solo la camisa digna de la manager del miembro #1 de LoveMe.

Salí del cuarto, para hablar con mi padre necesitaba información sobre las maletas, me senté en un sillón y pronto apareció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dio mala espina.

-Um, señor presidente sobre el tema de las maletas, no estoy entendiendo nada- dije mientras observaba el reloj, se me hacía tarde, según mi agenda en dos horas seria la grabación de Box R, debía apresurarme con esta charla.

-Ah~ ¡Soy tu padre! Dime Oto-san, bueno en todo caso Mogami-kun y tú se van una semana a New York, es un trabajo de LoveMe. Una mujer quiere saber qué se siente tener una hija antes de morir y ya que Mogami-kun es prácticamente la hija de su esposo, las necesito en New York mañana mismo y eso es todo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nos vemos cariño debo irme a trabajar- Y así como llego se fue, dejándome con problema y medio en las manos, era seguro que Kuu era el de la idea o mejor dicho su esposa, Julie, la mejor modelo del mundo.

Era emocionante saber que viajaría a USA, esto no pasaba todos los días y lo mejor de todo era que conocería al matrimonio Hizuri, los padres del Rey Demonio, pero ahora debía pensar cómo comunicarle la noticia a Kyoko-chan, el director se Box-R y el productor de Kimagure Rock, maldita sea la hora en que me toco llegar con noticias no muy alentadoras a esos hombres.

Salí de la oficina rumbo a la zona LoveMe mientras llamaba a Kyoko-chan rogando que no se hubiera ido ya del lugar, sin embargo, no obtenía respuesta y temía lo peor, ya en un pasillo reconocí un par de voces que siempre significan conflicto cuando se juntan.

-¿Que haces aquí Shotaro? ¿Acaso tienes tanto tiempo libre para merodear la competencia?-

-¿Ha? No es de tu incumbencia demonio chupa almas o ¿Sabes qué? ¿No has visto a una chica que seguro es muy amiga de tu adorado senpai?- Hablo el cantante mientras yo sentía un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda, esperaba que no estuviera hablando de mí, acaso no le había quedado claro con todo el tiempo que tuvo que haber estado en el baño gracias a mi pudin sazonado con laxantes.

Rápidamente me lance a abrazar a la actriz tirando el chico al suelo, después di unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo mis pies "accidentalmente" en su máquina para hacer bebés, para después pisar fuertemente su espinilla y finalmente tomar a Kyoko de la mano y huir como alma que nos lleva el diablo.

-Oye ¡Tú, Sakura! No huyas, maldición duele- Mientras huíamos escuche los gemidos lastimeros de aquel pobre hombre a mí también me había dolido, pero me dolía más ver la hora en el reloj que nos indicaba que si no tomábamos camino ahora mismo, no llegaríamos a tiempo a la locación.

Aun jalando a la chica tomamos un taxi, no le permití preguntas hasta no hallarnos en camino a la grabación.

-Buenos días, Sakura san- Dijo la preciosa chica - ¿Podría saber que fue eso? - Pregunto a lo que trataba de hallar las palabras para explicar mis acciones.

-Pues... Él es un chico que no me cae bien, ya lo había visto antes y pensé que te estaba atacando así que... Actúe sin pensar, lo siento- Me explique, tratando de que mi disculpa sonara convincente.

-Emm no te preocupes, pensé que aún no trabajarías conmigo- cambio el tema de la conversación, aliviándome ya que no tenía una excusa convincente para justificar mi conocimiento acerca del rubio.

-Ah~ Yo quería trabajar contigo, mira ya tengo todo preparado, seré la manager de la mejor actriz de Japón- conteste emocionada, sino estuviéramos cerca a nuestro destino hubiera sacado todo y se lo hubiera mostrado, pero ahora era más importante mencionar nuestro viaje- Kyoko chan tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, mañana te recogeré a las 2 am ya que debemos viajar a New York, alguien muy querido quiere verte, así que debemos viajar. Yo hablare con el director y el productor de tus trabajos, ya que es una tarea de LoveMe, ¿Entiendes?- Continúe diciéndole las razones y que no se preocupara que de disculparse me encargaría yo

-Entiendo... Pero Sakura-san, yo estoy llevando a cabo un trabajo de LoveMe dado por el presidente, no creo que pueda abandonarlo- Fue fácil atar cabos, con su sonrojo y la supuesta tarea, era seguro que era sobre los hermanos Heel, pero no debía preocuparse que de eso se encargaba mi padre, la tranquilice y continuamos con las tareas del día.

Me presente y disculpe personalmente con cada miembro de Box R y Kimagure Rock, los cuales no se disgustaron en gran medida después de explicar la situación.

Después de tan ardua labor, porque no era fácil estar de un lado a otro, respondiendo llamadas y a la vez preparando cosas que necesitara la peli naranja, llegue a mi hogar quite mis zapatos rumbo al cuarto de baño, tome una ducha caliente, me puse mi pijama y comencé a preparar mi maleta, teniendo todo listo, cene algo ligero, unos fideos instantáneos y un poco de té. Estaba muy cansada para preparar una cena decente, después cepille mis dientes para finalmente caer como muerta a mi cómoda cama.

Pronto mi alarma sonó indicando que ya era hora de alistarme para el viaje. Me cambie de ropa, tome la maleta y salí del apartamento rumbo al elevador, mientras salía del conjunto, note el auto del Rey Demonio entrar al lugar, lo ignore mientras tomaba un taxi rumbo al restaurante donde vivía Kyoko, al llegar le pedí que me esperara mientras iba por la chica.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, ¡Vamos a cumplir el sueño americano! ¿Estás lista?- Saludé alegremente a la chica, mientras entrabamos al taxi y así llegar al aeropuerto.

-Buenos días Sakura san, ¡Estoy emocionada es mi primera vez viajando al extranjero! - Exclamo emocionada por poco y saltaba. Se notaba sus deseos de montarse en un avión, entendía el sentimiento también era mi primera vez viajando a Gringolandia, nos la pasaríamos genial.

Continuamos charlando y notaba como se sentía más cómoda con mi presencia, eso me alegraba, la apreciaba lo suficiente para quererla mucho. Mi sueño siempre fue verla realizarse y salir adelante, será la mejor entre los mejores, ella me inspiraba a seguir intentando. En ese momento me llego la imagen de cierto chico con anteojos, no pudimos hablar acerca de todo lo que habíamos pasado, me sentía abrumada con su forma de actuar, no sabía si en realidad se arrepentía de lo ocurrido o que estaba pasando, pero lo mejor sería pensar con cabeza fría. Me vendría muy bien este viaje tal vez con tenerle alejado por un tiempo puedo organizar mis sentimientos e ideas.

-Hemos llegado Sakura-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la chica frente a mí, asentí sonriéndole, luego pensaría sobre ello ahora lo único que me interesaba era tomar ese vuelo y llegan a la capital del mundo, como dicen por ahí.

-Bueno New York, no podrás con nosotras, ¡Te domaremos! - Tomamos nuestras maletas, pague al conductor y nos preparamos para subir al avión después de haber cumplido todos los requisitos, ya instaladas en nuestro transporte, me acomode de la mejor manera para dormir, eran aproximadamente 13 horas en el aire, mejor reponía energías para el resto de la semana.

-¡Oye! ¡Cariño! ¡Despierta! Mija va a llegar tarde a clase...¡Despierta de una buena vez floja!- un grito me despertó de mi sueño.

-¿Ya llegamos a New York? ¿Eh? ¿Mamá?- la figura de mi progenitora me causó sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, ¿Todo había sido un sueño? La linda Kyoko, el Rey Demonio Ren, mi excéntrico padre Lory, el estúpido de Sho y mi amado... ¡Yashiro! No podía ser cierto, aun no le había dicho al chico que le amaba, sentí las lágrimas correr en mi rostro, no..., ahora cuando por fin había decidido amar al chico... ¿Por qué tenían que ocurrir estas cosas?

**Continuará…?**

**Por favor yo aun merezco vivir! Soy un ser humano como ustedes xD Nos leeremos algún día**

**Miok.H**


	10. Chapter 10

**Han pasado 100 años~~~ Hola... Discúlpenme estos casi seis meses sin dar señales de vida! Lo siento mucho. Estuve ensimismada con otros proyectos y la uni fue complicada, ademas la flojera no me dejaba escribir algo. Es algo corto pero espero tener el próximo capitulo la otra semana.**

**Agradezco a mi oto san y oka san por ayudarme con ideas del capitulo y va dedicado a bebe chan~~ Saludos a anonimo3 (lamento la demora); sumi onechan (Espero puedas leer el capitulo suerte con los estudios); Mizuki( La respuesta la tendras pronto); Guest (Esperemos todo vaya bien) y mi querida Yomi me perdi de nuevo~~~ **

**Ahora si a leer se ha dicho xD**

Sakura's POV

\- ¿Oye que pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? La única manera de levantarte es decirte que vas tarde, ya no eres una chiquilla, no tienes que llorar por eso... ¡Bueno ya! Si vas a llorar que sea por el chanclazo que te daré si no te levantas de inmediato- Rápidamente me levanté, corriendo hacia el baño, tenía que salvar mi vida, la chancla era una cuestión seria y más si mi mamá la tenía en sus manos, tal fue el susto que las lágrimas se detuvieron y la adrenalina corría por mis venas en un poderoso instinto de supervivencia.

-Ya, mamá, me voy a duchar. No me des con la chancla plis...- Dije poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la puerta y así poner una barrera entre el demonio y mi pobre vida.

-Eso espero, déjate de flojeras, te daré una lista y ve al supermercado, sólo porque estás de visita hoy no significa que no haya nada que hacer acá- Replicó mi madre alejándose de la puerta. Suspiré de alivio, al menos la chancla ya no estaba amenazándome, sin embargo me daba flojera el sólo pensar salir al supermercado - Te prepararé tu plato favorito, ya que mañana viajas donde los gringos a terminar tu carrera- la escuché continuar con su monólogo, no sabía qué hacía aquí, por lo que escuche de mi adorada mamá es que estaba estudiando en USA, no sabía cómo lo estaba logrando, pero me gustaba la idea.

Me senté en el suelo y divague en mi mente, teniendo en cuenta los últimos hechos, estuve en Japón, luego viaje a New York y ahora estaba en casa. Sólo pensaba en sí tendría la posibilidad de volver a ver a mis bebés, juntar a mis chicos favoritos y amar al hombre de lentes que vivía en mi corazón. Ya no podía negar así quisiera, mis sentimientos por él, ese calor que se instaurada en mi pecho con solo pensarle, ese deseo de protegerle, que fuera feliz y que nada le hiciera daño.

Vaya que le extrañaría, tal vez no estaría tan mal vivir sin mi familia, sin mis amigos, sin... Mi mundo, para vivir uno nuevo con él, un nuevo mundo con el amor de mi vida… qué bien sonaba, sin embargo, a pesar de que era mi decisión no estaba segura si la ejecutaría, ya que, yo no fui la que se transportó a Skip Beat, Bruja-san fue la de los honores y ella es la única que decide acerca de mi destino.

Después de andar en quién sabe qué mundo pensando sobre esta realidad y la nueva que estuve experimentando, decidí ducharme. Ya no era un baño súper espacioso con tina y que brillaba como una copa de cristal, este era el baño de una familia promedio en un país que muchos dicen es tercermundista, sin embargo me era tan familiar, tan cálido, era perfectamente imperfecto, me hacía sentir en casa; me duche, cepille mis dientes y arregle mis cabello, aquí en casa podía darme el lujo de andar con el cabello mojado sin preocuparme por un resfriado, aunque un sexy manager de lentes como enfermero, no vendría nada mal, debería intentarlo si no me enfermo me regañaría y un castigo como el de aquella noche estaría muy bien, aunque pediría el paquete sin embarazos de hombres incluidos en pesadillas extrañas.

Rumbo al comedor me encontré a mi padre buscando sus lentes, sabrá Kami donde estarán, creía que de él, había heredado parte de mi actitud desordenada, al verme me sonrió y puso su mejilla frente a mí, esperando el típico pico que siempre le daba cada vez que le veía. Me sentía un poco culpable, ya que, recordé mi sesión de besos con Yashiro que menos mal solo estaba en mi mente, en la de él y un sofá de testigo, sino el pobre ya sería hombre muerto y yo estaría al borde de la muerte.

Mi padre era demasiado celoso conmigo, bueno, era su consentida ni modo que hacer, en fin, tomaba mi desayuno favorito mientras recordaba el momento en que obligue al cobarde de mi ex novio a presentarse a mi familia, pobre de él, sufrió un interrogatorio de tres horas y lo más curioso de todo es que mi progenitor respetó mi relación, pero nunca dió su bendición, sus palabras ese día fueron: " No me gusta el tipo este, pero si quieres estar con él, eres libre ya que un padre no puede gobernar en el corazón, sólo espero que no te haga daño, porque se las ve conmigo". Y vaya que acertado fue, él solo era un chiquillo egoísta, que creía tener todo por sobre todos, pero no lo logró conmigo y por ello de vez en cuando sufría de su estresante presencia a mi alrededor.

Procedí a lavar mis platos, bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres, mi madre corrió rápidamente y tocó mi frente con su mano - Hija, ¿Estás bien?- asentí riéndome, definitivamente esos pocos días en Japón me habían cambiado bastante, era mi nueva yo, versión 4.0.

Recibí las indicaciones y la lista de compras, para luego emprender mi camino hacia el súper. Al llegar tomé un carrito y tracé mi plan ya había organizado el listado por pasillos, no permitiría pasar más tiempo de lo habitual haciendo las compras, tenía que buscar a la bruja para que me explicara qué ocurría y encontrar la manera de volver a Skip Beat, tenía la firme determinación de amar a ese chico y nadie me detendría.

-Amor, eres tú- la voz más desagradable en la faz de la tierra se escuchó a mi espalda, sentí como me abrazaban y aspiraba el olor de mi cuello, en otros tiempos estaría riéndome por las cosquillas que se sentían, sin embargo lo que sentí fue asco y escalofríos, rápidamente me separé de mi peor pesadilla, diría que mi segunda peor pesadilla, Yuki-kun embarazado todavía causa estragos en mi mente.

-¡Aléjate de mí! No te atrevas a tocarme, que te reviento con esta botella de salsa- No es que fuera la mega arma Anti personas detestables pero era lo único que tenía a la mano, rápidamente saque un poco de antibacterial y lo aplique en mi cuello y manos, debía quemar esta ropa, … sin embargo se preguntaran … ¡¿Quién demonios es ese tipo, que no respeta para nada las reglas japonesas?! Así, yo no las respete… ese terrible adefesio de la vida era mi ex, que cree tener una oportunidad y me acosa cada vez que puede.

-Cariño, yo te amo y esto que haces me duele, me tratas como una basura mientras lo único que hago es alabarte y amarte- Dijo dando un paso hacia mí y si no me creían capaz, lo hice, le cachetee apenas se acercó a mí y le di con la salsa, sin embargo el tipo este tomo mi brazo para luego apretarlo y hablarme más hacia mí, forcejee lo que más pude, sentí una pequeña y un leve escozor que era irrelevante en estos momentos solo quería estar a salvó, quien sabe que me haría ese demente, tal fue el apretón que sacó un quejido de dolor de mis labios los cuales no querían emitir sonido alguno, afortunadamente un chico encargado de llenar los estantes llegó en el momento precisos y le detuvo.

De algo debía servir todo ese ejercicio de ser manager, no sé cómo lo hice pero huí con el carrito, creería que el destino estaba a mi favor, ya que afortunadamente encontré una caja vacía, pague las compras y tome un taxi. Justo un segundo más tarde ví al hombre, que ni guapo ni bueno era, salir del súper buscándome, agaché la cabeza y no me vió, cuánto agradecí a Kami estaba siendo muy bueno conmigo.

Cuando me sentí segura, pude ver mis manos temblando, los escalofríos dominaban mi cuerpo ya que la adrenalina había abandonado mi torrente sanguíneo, ahora solo quedaba el miedo. Mi corazón palpitaba bastante rápido y yo respiraba pausadamente tratando de calmarlo, cuanto deseaba en estos momentos un abrazo de Yukihito mientras me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien, necesitaba escuchar su corazón latiendo, su calor, le necesitaba completamente.

Ese chico que me había hecho pasar un mal rato me preocupaba en demasía, ya había logrado tomar fotografías de mi rutina diaria, sabía que me gustaba comer y que no, llegó a tal punto que me le encontraba camino a la tienda o a la universidad, eso me asustaba no sabía en qué momento siguiendo sus impulsos me golpeaba o me secuestraba pero no tenía las suficientes pruebas para denunciarlo a las autoridades.

A pesar del mal rato, me he enterado que en definitiva no puedo vivir sin el hombre de lentes, aún sin saber si podría volver a aquel mundo ideal, él gobernaba mi vida y por él haría lo que fuese, pero todo este mar de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz del taxista indicándome la llegada a mi hogar, pague el servicio y tome mis paquetes los cuales fueron recibidos por mi madre.

Ya en la comodidad de mi habitación, sólo pensaba en la mirada de mi hombre y la noche que tuve con este, tal vez por el cansancio mental o fue la sorpresa de verme en casa de nuevo o incluso el encuentro desagradable, me había dejado inesperadamente cansada, así que me deje llevar por Morfeo a un mundo en donde mis deseos siempre se hacen realidad.

-Sakura-san ya hemos llegado a New York, debemos bajar del avión- con un suave toque en mi hombro, me encontré con la mirada ámbar de mi estrella, un sentimiento de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Sakura-san debemos tratar su mano inmediatamente!- La ví observarme de pies a cabeza y abrir sus ojos conmocionada, aún somnolienta me deje de llevar por la chica, para encontrar rápidamente un baño, sentir el agua fresca recorrer mi mano, ayudó a despertar de mi letargo para ver cómo lo suponía, mi corta visita a casa no era solo un sueño, ese encontronazo con él había dejado huellas una marca de su mano en mi brazo izquierdo sumado a un arañazo digno de película de terror, que justo ahora empezaba a doler y a arder, agradecí que no me encontrara en Japón y que mi chico no vería la marca ya que es capaz de sacarme toda la información sobre la misma.

**Y esta historia continuara~~~**

**Se prendió esta vaina espero nos leamos la otra semana, estas vacaciones están ocupadas y un juego no me deja ser libre~ L s AMO!**

**Miok.H**


End file.
